Bring Me To Life
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: Near is abandoned and starving in the streets of Paris when one night a rich and mysterious blond gentleman who calls himself Mello takes him in. Near loves life with Mello, yet why does he feel like he's being followed by an evil spirit? MxN, vampire Mel
1. My Eyes Like Open Doors

Notes: Okay, I reeaallly love this story, so in each chapter I'm going to say why I love it .

Chapter 1: I love this chapter BECAUSE I JUST DO, GET OVER IT, FOOLS.

**Bring Me to Life**

**Chapter 1: My Eyes Like Open Doors**

**I was sure of my reality. I knew I was in some dark street in Paris. I knew I was starving and thirsting. I knew there were rats bighting at my ankles. I knew I was alone.**

**I chose to ignore it all. I chose to stare at the full moon. To ignore the dull ache in the pit of my stomach. To ignore the life around me.**

**Then **_**he **_**appeared. Mind you, I have good hearing for a mortal. I'm surprised I never heard his footsteps. Then again, I was half dead at the time. **

**"What's a young boy like you doing in such a disgusting place?" **

**Before me stood a tall, rich looking gentleman. He had blond hair almost to his shoulders, not an unusual length at the time. He was clothed entirely in black except for a red fur trimmed jacket which hung on his shoulders in a causal manner. **

**Let's just say I was at a loss for words.**

**The man squatted down to get at eye level with me. "What, are you mute boy? Talk." **

**I was about to string together a sentence when I his icy blue eyes take on an ethereal glow in the darkness. Suddenly his attitude changed form a confident rich man to that of a loving guardian. **

**"Oh you poor, poor thing." He cooed, bringing me to my feet. He draped his jacket around my shoulders, drawing me close to him.**

**"You poor darling, you're alone in such a terribly large city. You haven't eaten or drank anything since you can remember! How did such an injustice happen to you?"**

**I stayed silent, unsure of what to say. **

**He looked at me, and I could see his bangs just barely gracing the tips of his eyelashes. **

**"What's your name darling?" **

"**Na- Near." I stuttered, for some reason refraining from using my given name. **

**He smiled at me and began to walk, taking me along with him. He was humming my name under his breath with a little tune. The oddness of the man really did scare me, but I was compelled to trust him. **

**We turned on to another street. "Pardon moi, monsieur, but if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are you taking me?" **

"**Why to my hotel apartment of course! And dear, you have the slightest accent, where exactly are you from?"**

"**I was raised in America until two years ago."**

"**Where exactly in America, darling?" He whispered. **

"**New Orleans-"**

"**New Orleans! You've been raised speaking French then! Very good Near…" **

**That was the first time he called me by name instead of a pet name. **

"**And where are you from, monsieur?" I asked, eager to find out more about my mysterious caregiver, and I noticed some of the other gentlemen walking sometimes looked at him oddly.**

"**Please call me Mello, darling." **

**Mello. A strange name for a strange man. **

**I nodded and Mello began to talk. "I was born in Russia… But that doesn't matter now." He added hurriedly. "I've traveled a lot of my life, so I don't consider myself from one particular place." **

**All of a sudden Mello stopped walking and put a gloved hand to my forehead. "Ugh, I knew it. Poor darling, you're burning up. We really must get you home- No. Don't say anything darling." **

**Coincidentally I sneezed as if to prove his point. **

**Mello began walking at a much faster pace, almost pulling me along in a glide. I couldn't even hear his feet touch the ground. **

"**Aah! Here we are darling." Moments later Mello and I stepped into the most beautiful, and well, rich looking lobby I had ever seen. Everyone stopped and stared, probably wondering why Mello had picked up a piece of dirt like me off the streets. **

**He smiled warmly and waved. "Good evening gentlemen, nothing to see here, really!" **

**As if on cue everyone went back to what they were doing previously. That left Mello to stride across the polished floor soundlessly. I padded along beside him, almost nervous of all the wealth around me. **

**As we reached the stairs I had time to notice the plush carpeting before Mello swept me up in his arms. **

"**M-Mello! What are you doing?" I was just a tad bit startled. **

"**Why darling," he began to climb the stairs. "My apartment is at the top floor and you are simply too weak to climb all these dreadful stairs yourself!"**

"**I could do it…" I grumbled, but I let him carry me anyway.**

**He put me down gently numerous flights later in front of a white and gold trimmed wooden door. There was a plaque that read, 'Penthouse Apartment'. So Mello really was as rich as he looked, if he could afford the penthouse apartment of such a nice hotel. **

**There was a click from the doorknob before Mello even touched it. "Did the door just… Open itself for you?" I asked. **

**Mello chuckled, opening the door for us. "I suppose it must like us, mustn't it?" **

**I was thoroughly confused with the doorknob, but forgot it all once we walked in. We came into the parlor room. There were two expensive looking couches across the room from each other, a small mahogany coffee table in the middle, two chairs placed in the two far corners of the room. Separating the chairs was a crammed bookshelf full to capacity. I noticed above one couch hung a landscape oil painting of some green rolling hills on a bright afternoon. **

**Directly to my left Mello guided me through the doorway and into the dining room. The table was a rectangular sheet of glass supported by a wooden frame. At each head was a maroon armchair, and the seats on the sides were hand carved wood with black sating cushions. There was another daytime landscape painting on the wall. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling, but it was unlit. As was the candle in the gold candlestick resting in the center of the table next to a bottle of wine.**

**Mello pulled out the closest armchair and gestured for me to sit down. I did so, sitting in my usual manner with one knee up. The chair was very comfortable, easy to lose yourself in.**

**Mello lit the candle, setting it back down on the table, talking as he did so. "Now Near darling, I'm going to go back downstairs to get your supper. It's going to be a few minutes since they half to cook it. You must promise me two things."**

**I nodded.**

"**One, you know that other closed door in the parlor, correct?" **

"**Yes Mello." It was a wide one, separating one of the couches from the chair and bookshelf. **

"**You must never go in there or attempt to enter, do you understand?" **

"**Yes Mello, I understand?" I was slightly disturbed, however. Mello's lack of use of pet names was rather unnerved me. And he seemed almost squeamish in the candlelight. **

"**The second thing…" Mello began. "Is that you must promise me not to get lonely or sad while I'm gone."**

**I smiled slightly. "I'll try not to Mello." I hope that there was I worded it implied there was a chance I would miss his company. I didn't want him to feel bad on my part. It did seem to please him, for he ran up and caught me in a hug.**

"**Oh my dearest darling Near. I will try to be quick, don't fret darling." **

**As Mello pulled, my face brushed against Mello's cheek and it was rather cold… Almost like a dead person. **

**With one last smile and wave Mello was gone. I didn't actually seem him leave- he just vanished and I heard the door close. **

**Within the first thirty seconds of waiting I grew dreadfully bored. There were no toys or dolls to play with… I had a lot of those back in New Orleans, they had always kept my mind occupied. I wondered if perhaps Mello would buy me some… No I shouldn't become to expectant of him. Mello was a rich man who had taken me in on impulse. He could just throw me out after this one meal. However, I decided he most likely wouldn't. He wouldn't after showing so much affection for me, not if he kept acting upon my ever whim. I would have some toys to play with very soon, I was convinced. **

**Though at the present moment I was still very bored. I got up and walked into the parlor. I tried to look through the books Mello owned, but that door kept taunting me with whatever secret it held. I decided I would just look in if it was unlocked. No harm ever came in looking, did it? **

**So I turned to the door, for some reason entranced by its simple design. I reached out to it and twisted the knob. Or rather, I tried to. The thing didn't budge. It was more then locked, it was sealed shut. **

**Disheartened significantly I went back to my seat in the dining room. While waiting I was tempted to uncork the wine bottle… But Mello hadn't told me to so I didn't. **

**

* * *

  
**

**After what seemed like ages Mello returned. **

"**Oh Near my precious I'm so incredibly sorry it took so long!" **

"**It's alright Mello." I murmured as Mello set a silver platter on the table in front of me. On it was a breast of roasted duck. There was a half a baguette spiced with… Was that rosemary smelled? There was also a small bottle of wine and of course all the appropriate silverware. **

**Mello opened the bottle of wine and poured me a glass. "I didn't know if you wanted vegetables… I know when I was your age I didn't vegetables."**

**Mello opened the other bottle and poured his own glass. Was it just me or was Mello's wine more…. Red then mine? I dismissed the though, figuring it was just the dime light playing tricks with my eyes. **

**As I quietly worked on my duck, I couldn't make eye contact with Mello. I had no idea what he would do if he found I had broken my promise. **

"**Near." Mello was gazing at me with a tired expression, his chin cupped lazily in his hand and his other holding lazily onto his wine glass. **

**I paused mid-chew then finished and swallowed. "Yes Mello?" I asked in much more a smaller voice then I intended. **

"**Near you tried to get into the locked room didn't you?"**

"**Well I- I didn't, I mean, not like-" **

"**Near you have to trust me enough to be truthful. I'll know when you're lying anyway." **

"**I did." **

**Mello gulped some of his wine down. "Poor, poor Near. I thought you were trustworthy…"**

"**I am!" I cried out defensively.**

**Mello smiled, setting his wine back on the table. "I know Near, I know. I understand, young boys like you are curious."**

**I forked a piece of duck rather loudly. "I'm seventeen." I snapped, angrily sipping my own wine.**

"**Oh, my! Seventeen are you?" Mello looked genuinely surprised. **

**I nodded chewing another piece of duck. **

**Mello laughed. "I remember when I was seventeen… Such a… Ripe, warm age, isn't it?"**

**I shrugged. "Why do you talk about it like it happened decades ago? You can't be older then twenty." **

"**I talk like it happened decades ago, do I?" Mello mused. He seemed full of apprehension. His eyes kept lingering on the entrance to the parlor. I wondered what he was thinking. **

**Out of nowhere there came four bone chilling raps at the door to the apartment. Mello froze and looked rather afraid. A strange look on his normally confident face. **

"**Mihael, it's me, Beyond. Open up the door please before I make it open for me!"**

"**Coming in just a moment!" Mello called out calmly. He wasn't calm at all though. His hands were shaking and his normally sharp and focused eyes were darting everywhere. **

"**Near!" He hissed at me. I was taken aback. Mello sounded really… Vicious. **

"**Go into the locked room, it'll be open for you! Get inside the coffin and put the lid on! Don't make a sound and don't come out until it's quiet!" **

**I obeyed and ran through the parlor, nearly tripping over the coffee table in the process. The door to the locked room opened just like any door would, and there really was a coffin inside the room. In fact, it was the only thing in it beside the black curtains.**

**I shakily slid the black painted lid off and got inside then closed the lid over me. It was surprisingly nice inside the coffin, it was lined with red silk and there was thick bedding inside it. I could have fallen asleep in it if it weren't for the noise outside.**

**Their conversation came as strained whispers and hisses, and I could tell Mello and the Beyond man were doing all they could not to scream at each other. I heard Beyond say something about, 'your pathetic mortal' and then it sounded as if someone fell to the floor. I hoped it wasn't Mello. **

**After that the sounds told me some sort of fist-fight ensued. I heard the noises of furniture tipping over, glass shattering, and curses in a weir old-sounding French I could only partly understand. **

**While this was going on, dozens of questions were flying though my mind, primarily: What was going on? Who is this Beyond man and what did he want? And why had Mello made me hide in a **_**coffin**_** of all things? **

**A few minutes later I heard the door slam. I waited, making sure Beyond hadn't come back. Then I carefully slid the lid off, got out of the coffin, and put the lid back on.**

**I nervously opened the door and stepped into the parlor. All the furniture was moved, knocked over, or upturned. Some how my baguette had been thrown into the mess, and I also spotted a wine stain coming from the dining room. There were books scattered about. It looked as though at some point they had been throwing sheet music at each other. The weirdest thing was a burn stretching diagonally across the landscape painting. I couldn't begin to guess logically about how that happened. **

**Then there was Mello. He was sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall where one of the couches should have been. He was holding his face in his hands, sobbing. **

"**Mello are you alright?" I asked, walking over and sitting beside him. **

"**Near! If a man who calls himself Beyond Birthday, B.B., or B confronts you, you MUST come straight to me! I'll protect you!"**

"**Who is he though Mello?"**

"**He's a very scary man, Near. He sees the death in everyone. He'll use it to rip you apart, and only when you beg for mercy will he then finally kill you."**

"**Was he trying to kill you Mello?"**

**Mello sobbed. "No Near, his target is you." **

"**Me?!" I gasped. "What did I ever do?" **

"**I can't tell you that yet Near. I promise someday I'll tell you everything. Trust in me."**

"**Can you tell me why you made me hide in a coffin, Mello?"**

"**Because he wouldn't look for you there."**

"**I thought he just stayed in the parlor."**

"**He did Near, but he looked for you all the same." All the while Mello was still holding his face. I brought my hand up to his, trying to look at his face. **

"**Mello…" Was all I could say. There was blood dripping the sides of his mouth. It was also running from his… Eyes. Not only that but it was smeared all over his face. **

"**Near, I'm sorry to have frightened you so… I'll wash my face now." **

**Mello stood up and walked like a ghost to where I assumed the water closet was. When he came back he was cleaned of all blood and I was happy to see Mello's perfectly smooth pale complexion. **

**He smiled. "Come my dear, you should go to bed. It's been a long day." I agreed and he showed me to the guest room- my room now. It was the most lavish room I had had to call my own, better then the room in New Orleans. **

**I was still gaping slightly as he tucked me in lovingly. Mello brushed a lock of hair from my face as he did so.**

"**I'll have a set of new clothes for you by the time you wake. Good night my beautiful Near."**

"**Goodnight Mello…" I murmured, already the downy bed had taken its hold on me. I just hoped I would be plagued by the usual nightmares…**


	2. Down Into My Core

A/N: *breaks out into primal screaming therapy* Well now that that's over, I'm sorry for the long wait on the update. I meant to post this yesterday except my Greek class and rather OCD father took up more time then I had intended.

Anyway, I love this chapter because it briefly features characters from the Phantom of the Opera!!!!

**Chapter 2: Down In to My Core**

**I woke peacefully that morning. I got out of bed and drew the white curtains back, fully viewing a bright Parisian morning. It was the first morning I could appreciate in a while- since I wasn't starving and begging for spare change. I opened the doors of the balcony I just noticed existed and let a cold wind blast me before promptly closing it. Woops, in all the excitement I had forgotten it was almost winter. **

**Turning around I noticed a bundle of clothing with a note on the chair of my writing desk. **

**I opened the note, noticing the use of expensive stationary. It read:**

_**My Dearest Darling Near,**_

_**During the day I would be pleased if you took a good bath and discard your filthy garments. I have prepared a specially tailored outfit overnight for you, please out that on. By the way, do you like pocket watches? I bought you one that goes with your outfit.**_

_**During the day you are NOT to touch the locked door. During the day I am also sleeping, you are not to disturb me.**_

_**I've left some food on the dining room table if you get hungry.**_

_**Love eternally,**_

_**Mello**_

**I stared at the paper a moment longer. Mello's penmanship was… Oddly intricate and deep-set in the paper. I didn't think I could ever attempt to imitate it. **

**Before heading to the salle de bain for my bath I decided to explore Mello's apartment in better detail. Starting from the parlor (Which had returned to normal, excluding the burn on the painting.) I went to the dining room, were I found Mello's idea of food for the day. There was another note that went with it.**

_**I loved chocolate when I was your age. I hope you enjoy this, darling!**_

**I stared at the mound of German chocolates in front of me, and then turned my head away. **

**"I wasn't allowed to eat chocolate in New Orleans…" I muttered to myself. However, the chocolate had more resolution then I did, and it wasn't long before I was carefully unwrapping my first bar of chocolate. **

**When I bit in to that brown substance I swear a hole opened up and Heaven rained upon that moment. I moved the rest of the chocolate to my room, determined to make it last.**

**After that I opened the first door closest to my room, which apparently was the piano-forte room. Looming over the key's I attempted to dissect the composition for Beethoven's Apassionata. I had played the violin a little back in New Orleans, but I could never play something so complicated. **

**Moving on I found the water closet and the salle de bain across the hall. Mello did not have a bedroom for himself. Which only meant that he slept in that coffin… **

**As I undressed myself for the bath I convinced myself that it didn't matter how strange Mello was, because he was taking care of me and he loved me.**

**Once in the bath I focused on scrubbing myself raw- I wanted to be as clean as I could get. By the time I was done the water was a murky brown, and my skin seven shades lighter. **

**After drying off I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back to my room. I fully laid out Mello's purchases for me on my bed. Timeless white trousers and a white collared shirt, with a light blue sating vest to go over it. I felt the weight of the pocket watch in the pocket of the vest. **

**Once dressed I noticed the trousers fit especially snuggly at the hips- was that done on purpose? And how had Mello obtained my measurements in the first place? **

**Sighing I took out the pocket watch… On the back it was engraved 'To my lovely Near, from your dearest Mello'. Mello had also purchased for me a pair of white lace-up leather boots. Tugging the leg of my trousers over the boor, I ignored the fact that I was fairly sure those boots were made for women and girls. **

**I spent the rest of the day nibbling on my chocolate and awaiting sunset. As twilight approached I drifted towards the parlor. I tried to lose myself in one Mello's books, tried to convince myself I wasn't anxious for him to awake. **

**Just as it was getting annoyingly hard to read with out extra light, I hear a shifting within the locked room. I shut the book, putting it back on the shelf just as Mello came out.**

**"Good even-"**

**"Oh Lord Near, you do look most ravishing tonight!"**

**Mello ran up to me and swung me in his arms, putting me back on the ground in a very dizzy condition. I ended up tripping on the leg of the coffee table and falling right back into him. Mello caught me with a soft laugh, easing me onto the couch. **

**"My, my, someone is exited to see me." **

**Before I could reply he pulled out two pieces of heavily decorated paper. **

**"Guess what darling! I have first row orchestra seats to tonight's opera!" **

**I gaped. Those sorts of seats were generally reserved for wealthy patrons or foreign royalty the government was trying to please. **

**"Courtesy of my good friend le Comte de Chagny!"**

**Before I knew it we were on a first class coach to the Opera Populaire. The driver commented on our apparently dashing outfit, and only then did I realize Mello was wearing the same style clothing as me- except his trousers and shirt were black and his vest was a deep crimson. **

**During the ride Mello and I discussed chocolate. **

**"Mello I wanted to thank you for the chocolates."**

**"You enjoyed them, no? Tell me love, hoe did they compare to others you have eaten? I want to know what types you like best."**

**I felt myself blush and look away from him. "To be truthful that was the first I had chocolate."**

**Mello's face went slack. "My little Near is joking with me."**

**"No Mello, I don't joke. I wasn't permitted to eat them in New Orleans, and never could afford them here." **

**"Whoever didn't let you eat chocolate is stark raving mad." I heard Mello give a feminine 'hmf' sound and look out the window of the coach. He didn't say one word the rest of the way there. **

**The moment we reached our seats we were greeted by a robust, spirited man.**

**"Bonjour Monsieur Morel! I see you took up my offer on those tickets!" **

**"Oui, Monsieur le Comte de Chagny. Merci beaucoup. And how is your fine young brother le Vicomte Raoul doing?"**

**By this time we had removed our coats and sat down in the red velvet seats. I watched the crew set up the stage as Mello talked. **

**"He is very well Monsieur! He's recently found love, you know."**

**"Pray tell Phillip, whom has he fallen for?"**

**"Why none other then Christine Daae!" **

**"You mean that pretty little Swedish girl in the ballet?"**

**"Why yes, but in tonight's production of Il Muto she's playing the page boy." **

**The two chattered on for a few minutes before le Comte de Chagny asked, "And who is that fine lad sitting beside you? A new student perhaps?" **

**"Why yes, Nicholas?" My attention snapped from the stage even though I was no Nicholas. **

**"Nicholas I would like to introduce you to none other then Phillip le Comte de Chagny, Phillip this is Nicholas Nowakowski, he's studying abroad from New Orleans."**

**"My, you must have had some grand adventures in America!" **

**"Oh I don't know about that Monsieur…" **

**Le Comte laughed. "Well then, how are your studies going boy?" **

**"Very well, thank you Monsieur." I went along with whatever lie Mello was spinning so calmly.**

**Soon the opera started, and I found it quite boring. It was a comedy about a countess having an affair with a page boy who was disguised as the new maid so he could spend more time with her. And of course the count just had to leave to England on business. Mello seemed to enjoy it though, as he was laughing along with the jokes. I watched him; it was more interesting then the opera itself. He noticed this once and smiled warmly at me.**

**Things did perk up when the whole thing simply went askew. The woman playing the countess- La Carlotta- started croaking like a bullfrog in the middle of a song. This of course happened after a mysterious voice emanated, "I instructed that box five was to be kept empty."**

**When they got the distressed Carlotta off the stage and the managers got on and stuttered something about the ballet from act three I asked Mello, "Is this normal?"**

**Mello grinned at me. "I think I forgot to mention this opera house is haunted by a phantom!" **

**"Oh please, Mello." I muttered. Mello seemed almost sad for a moment that I didn't believe in phantoms, but only for a moment. **

**After the opera got over, with I noted Christine Daae filling in for Carlotta, Mello took me out to dinner. I ordered Italian pasta, and Mello only a glass of wine. I noticed how he barely touched it, if only to take in its scent.**

**"Is life for you always like this?" I asked after some time.**

**"Like what, darling?"**

**"Going to the opera, dinner out… All this… Extravagance. Is there any work in your life?"**

**Mello frowned. "My work right now is keeping you happy and safe." **

**I sighed. That wasn't the answer I was looking for. **

**On the way home I noticed Mello looked unusually pale, his face was drawn and he seemed worried about something.**

**When we returned to the apartment Mello went into the locked room briefly, coming out with some more clothes. "I want you to wear this for the rest of the night, darling!"**

**"And I'm going to go out dear, I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you, I will only be two hours at the most." **

**He went to go but then he turned back to me and hugged me tightly, caressing my head in his hands. **

**"Promise me you'll be careful." He whispered. "Don't open the door for anyone, do you understand?"**

**"Yes Mello, I promise."**

**"Goodbye for now my dearest Near."**

**And with those words which he uttered so sadly as of the 'for now' meant years, he left me alone. I went into my room and ate a pieced of chocolate, then unfolded the clothes. **

**"How many places has he been?" I muttered. They were of Chinese cloth. The top was plain white with Chinese buttons going up to a high collar which would cover part of my neck. It was embroidered with dark blue on the edges of the cloth. The pants also had an Asian feel to them, and they also had dark blue on the edges.**

**After I put on the clothes I folded the other outfit neatly and put them away in my empty dresser. I guess Mello would keep buying clothes daily until the dresser was full. **

**I sat in the dark parlor, wondering what to do. I had no toys to play with, and I couldn't find anything to light the candles with so I could read. **

**I got up and walked over to the tall French windows. I opened the shutters, letting moonlight stream into the room. I gazed upon the Parisian cityscape, my eyes drifting from building to building. Eventually I looked down on the sidewalk and by breath stopped.**

**There was a man staring up at me. I couldn't make out any of his distinct features, but I could see a pair of glowing red eyes. He gave a sly little wave, He then stayed staring up at me. **

**I slammed the shutters shut and ran though the apartment checking the rest of the windows. After that I lay down on the couch, shivering. Who ever that man was… **

**I felt a tear roll down my cheek. That was the first time I had cried since… New Orleans,**

**I sighed in disgust. When Mello was here the night had been beautiful. When he was gone it was frightening… I just prayed for Mello to come home soon.**

**

* * *

  
**

**When Mello came back, the first thing I noticed was that his face was ruddy and there was an odd bounce in his step.**

**"Mello are you drunk?" I asked. I didn't mean to be rude, and the French did like their wine…**

**"No, no darling Near! If on anything," He leaned in close to my face, his head tilted slightly as if he were to kiss me. "Then let me be drunk on your beautiful mortal face. And might I add you look wonderfully adorable in your little oriental outfit." **

**Beautiful 'mortal' face? Maybe he really was drunk. I nervously slid myself away from him on the couch. **

**"M- Mello, after you left I noticed someone watching me from outside…" I pointed to the window. Mello's expression turned cold, and he walked over to the window, opening the shutters.**

**"Dammit, that's B!" he hissed, slamming closed the shutters. It was the first time he cursed in front of me. **

**"Near are you alright?" He asked, a puzzled look coming over his face. **

**"No I'm not!" I cried out, suddenly breaking down into petrifying sobs. In an instant Mello was on the couch beside me, drawing me into his lap. **

**"Poor, poor Near." He whispered. "All this drama is getting to you…" He began to play with a lock of my hair, twirling it around his finger. It comforted me.**

**"I'm sorry Near, I'll try harder to protect you now. I won't ever leave your side again."**

**"Even during the day?" I sniffled, not realizing at the time what the day did to Mello.**

**"Near… Near! NEAR!" Mello wailed. I felt his shoulders begin to quake. I turned around to look at him just in time to see tears of blood stream down his cheeks. It dripped onto the floor, onto the couch and onto my hand. **

**"I can't comfort you in the day Near… I'm so sorry. But you should be safe B.B. is… Like me. He can't go out in the day either."**

**"Why Mello?" I begged, suddenly disturbed by the blood on my hand. "Why can't you two go out in the day?!" **

**Mello sighed very sadly in my ear.**

**"Near… My darling please don't ask questions right now. You'll know it all someday… I promise you this. You're just not ready to know yet." **

**I stood up, keeping my back from Mello. "I'm going to bed." I was very mad with Mello and his secrets, but I didn't want him to know. **

**"Near please remember I love you. Forever I will love you. Past my death I'll still love you." **

**In my moment of weakness I turned to look at him once more. The way the blood scarred his perfect face. The way his lip trembled slightly- it all told me his words were true.**

**"Mello… I'm just afraid. May I sleep with you in your coffin tonight?"**

**Mello began to weep again. "Another thing I have to deny you… I'm sorry my love… My Near."**

**"Goodnight Mello…" I left him to weep in the parlor.**

**I went to bed uneasy. What would tomorrow night be like?**


	3. I've Become So Numb

A/N: Okay, well I normally don't spell ok like 'okay'. But whatever. I love this chapter because there's hardly any plot significance, except for maybe the dolls, and the fact that I theorize that Near does not have a good head for wine what so ever.

**Chapter 3: I've Become So Numb**

**I woke up tense. Sitting up in the bed I began to twirl a bit of my hair around a finger- like Mello had been doing to comfort me last night.**

**Gazing around I noticed more gifts from Mello on my desk. Sighing I got up from the bed and walked over to them.**

**There were three gifts. The first was a red rose with a black ribbon tied around part of the stem. The second had a note to go with it.**

_**My Lovely Darling Near,**_

_**I deeply apologize for last night's actions. I hope these dolls will comfort you during the day when I cannot. Please accept my apology.**_

_**Love Everlasting,**_

_**Mello**_

**There were three plush dolls. One was of Mello, and one was of me. They were quite soft and adorable, very huggable. The third doll took me a minute to pick up on. It had wild raven hair and a white dress shirt, light blue dress pants and black shoes. He also had bright red eyes…**

**I threw the doll across the room. Why would Mello get me a doll of the man who was trying to kill me? **

**I put the arm of the Mello doll around the doll of myself. They were wearing the outfits that Mello and I had worn to the opera last night.**

**I turned to the last gift. It was a white lace bag with a blue ribbon around it. There was another note tucked under the ribbon. Opening it I read:**

_**I found these marbles in the specialty store I had the dolls made in. They reminded me so much of your beautiful mesmerizing eyes that I just had to buy them!**_

**I undid the ribbon and in the bag I found two dozen or so almost black looking blue marbles.**

**I took one out and held it to the silver framed mirror that had also appeared in my room overnight. I held the marble close to my eyes, comparing it. I suppose the color was similar to that of my eyes…**

**But how had Mello prepared all this in one night? I probably fell asleep around two in the morning… It would have taken hours for such nice dolls… Assuming Mello had to be asleep by sunrise he must have been pushed for time. **

**Shrugging to myself I got on the floor with the dolls and marbles. Then I put the dolls of myself and Mello next to each other, putting a ring of marbles around them. I put the doll of B.B. facing them, also putting a ring of marbles surround it.**

**"Beyond Birthday, you've lost the game." I flicked a marble from mine and Mello's ring to B's, knocking two of his marbles aside.**

**I managed to entertain myself fro some time, playing games with the marbles and the dolls.**

**After running out of things to play with them, I put the marbles back in their lace bag, pulling the ribbon tight to close it. I put the bag of marbles back on my desk and put the dolls sitting next to each other on the pillows. **

**I looked around the apartment for a vase to put the rose in. I found nothing, and sighing I carefully held the rose in my fingers. Smelling it, I suddenly became aware of how strange the past two days had been. I started as a starving beggar and then became the spoiled object of affection of a rich eccentric man. **

**Unconsciously I began to run my finger down the stem of the rose. I flinched and yelped suddenly as I pricked my finger on a thorn. At the sight of my own blood trickling down my finger I suddenly had the urge to retch. **

**I dropped the rose and ran to the water closet, my hand over my mouth.**

**Reaching the sink I leaned over and simply vomited. **

**Quivering, I grabbed a towel and wiped the grime off my mouth. **

**Still shaking I went to my room and tried to eat some of my chocolate. Emphasis on tried. The moment the chocolate touched my mouth I had the urge to throw up again. **

**Groaning I shuffled to the parlor and lay down on the couch. Maybe I would feel better after I took a nap… **

**

* * *

**

**I woke up around mid afternoon, my body covered in sweat. Sighing as I stood up, my stomach grumbled loudly. I wanted so badly to eat something… But I didn't trust my own stomach.**

** Now sitting on my bed I hugged my doll of Mello close to me, I hoped he would know how to settle my stomach.**

**Waiting once again, the soft bed, and the comforting feel of the Mello doll under my arms caused me to drift off once more. As I slept I clutched the Mello doll protectively.**

**

* * *

**

**"Oh darling you're so cute when you sleep! **

**My eyes flickered open to see Mello lying on the bed beside me. Startled, I ripped the covers off me and sat up, painting. Mello sat up also, crossing his legs Indian style. **

**"Is something wrong with my darling Near, you don't usually sleep at this time." **

**"Well I was sick earlier so I was hoping that if I slept a little I might feel better." **

**"Sick? How were you sick?" **

**"I vomited." **

**Mello gasped slightly. "Why ever would you do that?" **

**I gave Mello a blank stare. He was talking as if puking was a voluntary action. **

**Mello shook his head. "No dear don't even try and explain yourself. I probably wouldn't understand, you being mortal and all." **

**He took my hand and gently pulled me off my bed. I sighed slightly, why did Mello keep rambling on about all this 'mortal' business? **

**Still holding my hand he guided me into the parlor. **

**"Sit on the couch and relax darling. I'll dissolve some medicine in a glass of wine for you." **

**Spreading myself out on the couch I watched Mello walk into the dining room. I head the clink of glass and the gurgling of wine being poured. A couple minutes later Mello came back out, the promised wine in his hand. **

**"Drink this darling, for surely it will make you feel better." **

**He handed me the glass.**

**Holding it to my lips, I pondered whether or not I would be able to hold the wine. I took a tentative sip, and when my stomach did not begin to turn I sipped heavily. The wine warmed my throat and soon the sips turned into greedy gulps. **

**When I had drained the glass I gasped and set it back down on the coffee table rather loudly. The effects of the medicine had begun to take its hold.**

**All of a sudden my vision became extremely sharp and focused. Staring at Mello I noticed how the light toyed with the color of Mello's eyes, how the light made it dance and flicker like a wavering candle. Not only that, but my powers of hearing as well. I could hear the clopping of horse's hooves from outside. The heartbeat of both mine and Mello's pulsated at a garish volume in my ears. **

**I think I might have moaned. I just couldn't bear the intensity of all my heightened senses bearing down on me. **

**Soon however it wore off, and I looked at Mello questioningly. **

**"Mello was that the right medicine?" **

**Mello sighed. "Of course it was, my dear. I know it made you feel a little strange but you see it's imported from a foreign country." **

**I looked wearily at my empty wine glass. Earlier the wine had soothed my erratic emotions. I really wanted some more…**

**"Mello, may I have some more wine?" **

**"Of course." He said in an oddly quiet voice, getting up with my glass. He paused in the doorway.**

**"With, or without the medicine?" His tone was curiously odd, I couldn't quite decipher it. **

**"Without please." I decided. I wondered why Mello would offer to give me more medicine then I needed… Did he really care that much? Or was he testing something of me because he almost looked relieved that I decline the medicine. **

**Moments later he came back with my glass full. After I took it from him he sat down in the chair beside the couch, running his fingers through his hair. **

**Looking back on the evening I remember completely denying that the alcohol was affecting me. Yeah right. **

**Sipping more rhythmically I noticed something about Mello. "Mello how is it that your hair is so shiny and golden? How do you keep it so clean all the time?" **

**"Oh dear, you're flattering me." **

**I smiled and rank more. **

**Mello frowned at me slightly. "Darling you've never drunken this much before, have you?" **

**"I don't think so, Mello." I said, giggling. **

**Mello feigned a smiled, which in my dull, mind-numbed state I thought was genuine. **

**Soon my glass was drained again and I was spread out in the couch, humming a quirky little tune.**

**"Mmm… Mello I want some more wine." **

**"Now Near, I don't want you to have too much to drink you could get sick again." **

**"Aw, Mello. One more glass couldn't hurt, please Mello." **

**Mello looked at me stonily. **

**"Mello, I'll be sad if you don't give me another glass of wine." **

**Standing up Mello rubbed his temples. "Fine Near, one more glass but that's it." **

**"Thaaank you Mello!" I slurred slightly. **

**I slurped the third glass down faster then was probably healthy. **

**"Mello your face is pretty." **

**"Why thank you my darling, but you're drunk."**

**I giggled. "But Mello I like the wine."**

**Suddenly I was confronted by an overwhelming sense of weariness. Sighing loudly I closed my eyes.**

**"Mello I'm really tied." **

**Mello laughed harshly. "You should be Near, do you want me to help you to bed." **

**I nodded, yawning profusely. **

**Standing up I was dizzy, and as I moaned Mello rushed to my side.**

**"My darling you really are drunk. I never should have let you have so much wine."**

**"It's alright Mello…" I leaned into him and he helped me walk to my room. **

**"Mello, Mello, Mello. I'm so afraid of the dark things… Please sleep with me tonight." **

**"Ok Near, only until you fall asleep though." **

**"Mhmm…" I got into the bed, pulling Mello along with me. He got in the bed, wrapping his arms around me and cuddling me. **

**"Oh my darling your hair is so white and silky like angel's wings. Oh my Near…" He whispered into my ears. Mello ran his fingers through my hair. **

**I moaned slightly as he did so. "I think I love you Mello…" **

**"Near… Oh Near, I'm glad you say so, but you're not in your proper mind, Plus," he added softly. "You've never seen the monster I can become." **

**"No Mello, I don't believe you. You're beautiful, and rich, and nice… You're perfect Mello!" **

**I felt his body begin to shake. Was he crying again? Mello sure did cry a lot, and wasn't it always my fault? **

**"Mello don't be sad…" I whispered. I felt Mello nuzzle his head in my shoulder. "Your ignorance is so beautiful to me Near…" **

**"What do you mean by that Mello?" **

**"Near… My darling, my love. Please go to sleep now." **

**The moment he said it I felt my eyes droop closed, my mid beginning to shut down. I might have whispered a response to Mello, I might have done a lot of things. Yet I was drunk and the mysterious force of command that seemed to constantly emanate from itself from Mello willed me to fall asleep…**

**So I did.**


	4. Without A Soul

Author's Notes: GAAAH! I had a super busy week! I meant to upload this sooner but I was too busy.

Ok, this my favorite chapter so far and here's why: The plot moooves, we learn more about Near's mysterious New Orleans past, I introduce some long forgotten minor characters, and we also dip into Mello's point of view for a while!!! Yaaayyy!

**Chapter 4: Without a Soul**

**I woke up with a strong headache. I remembered. The wine. Rubbing my eyes I sat up in my empty bed. So Mello had left me to sleep in his coffin after all.**

**Grumbling incoherent nonsense to myself I slipped out of the bed and began to make it like I did every morning. Straightening the sheets and fluffing the pillows to an obscene level of crispness. **

**For some reason that morning I tried to ignore the note from Mello that was calling out to be read. To be quite frank, (no pun intended, seeing as we were in France) I had no idea what Mello would say. Would it be another apology? Remorse? Questions? Some taunt of my mortality?**

**Speaking of which. Twice Mello had mentioned me being 'mortal'. I didn't understand it. Was he simply reminding me that everyone could die or was he so egotistical that he believed he could escape the inevitable? Either way or another, I decided that tonight I would get to the bottom of things. Even if Mello would tell me, I knew I could work it out of him. Why, with a couple smiles and some innocent clumsiness thrown in, his need to please me would win over his better sense of judgment. **

**With a new sense of purpose brightening my mood, I walked over to my writing desk to read the note from Mello. Then it hit me. The note I mentioned earlier, I had actually mistaken it from yesterday's. **

**I searched the top of my desk. The draw. The floor around it. My dresser. My dresser's drawers. Behind my mirror. Under my pillows. Everywhere I could think of. There was no note. **

**I felt my heart beat quicker. No consoling words. No instructions as to how I was to spend the day in luxury. Nothing. **

**Confused, I paced. Restless, I leafed through Mello's books. Nervous and anxious, I brought my hand to the door of the locked room, almost knocking many times. Key word: Almost. **

**Waiting in the bright silence of the apartment, the extremity of Mello's bizarrenesses poke out at me. His daily reclusion, the coffin, the air of commanding, the frivolity of his movements, his velvety voice… All these things reminded me of Aurore. **

**Aurore was the best friend I ever had in New Orleans. We were always together, always enjoying each other's company. **

**I was the studious do-gooder. **

**She was the rebellious and almost gothic dream analytic girl. **

**At one point in our lives she became obsessed with the supernatural. She would constantly as me if I had ever came in contact with people that had… Numerous eccentricities that Mello possessed. Aurore had a name for these preternatural beings, if only I could remember… Oh yes. Aurore had called them vampires.**

**The moment she told me of them I laughed. Even the idea of super-human immortals that lived for the night and fed off human blood was absurd. **

**One day when our families were having a picnic, Aurore and I snuck off to walk by the march. There was the first time she said I would make a good vampire.**

**When she said it, I asked why, genuinely intrigued. Aurore said that good vampires came from mortals who led bias, normal lives. Good vampires came from people who didn't believe in the supernatural and were very down to earth. Sighing at that point she would say she made a terrible vampire because she was just too interested. **

**Bringing myself from my memories, I pushed all thoughts of Aurore and vampires aside. I would most likely never see Aurore again, and vampires were merely the product of a drunken poet's drug-spurred imagination. Pure fantasy. **

**While thinking all of this I had subconsciously drifted to the piano room. Now the music for **_**Moonlight Sonata **_**was out. Simply due to curiosity I plunked a few on the keyboard, not betting sensible tune but merely a mish-mash of empty notes. **

**Sighing, I pulled the bench forward all intent on merely studying the piano itself. Moments later I noticed a piece of Mello's stationary just barely poking out from behind the sheet music. Taking it out I actually found it to be a packet with a note tucked inside. **

_**Go explore a little bit, darling. Have a little fun. Just don't go too far I couldn't bear to find you lost and afraid again. **_

**Inside the packet was a key, one to the apartment I assumed, hanging on a gold chain. I slipped it on around my neck, the flipped the note over. **

_**Look inside the piano.**_

**Peering over I noticed inside a new change of clothes. Mello was strange. **

**The quality and style was as expensive as one could get, but the clothes weren't as fancy as the ones I wore to the opera. It made sense though, he gave me these to me intending on me wearing them to explore. **

**Explore what though? The hotel? The street? The square? Mello was not only strange, but he could terribly vague as well. **

**Stepping outside into the hallway, I closed the door gently, for some reason wanting to be quiet. I walked down the corridor until I found a set of straits. At the bottom I came to the immense lobby, and staying close to the walls I crept to the other side unseen.**

**Walking down another hallway I found that the rooms it led to were mainly used for functions and recreation. I peered into empty ballrooms and meeting rooms.**

**Then I came to the lounge. Most of it was a haze of cigar smoke, competing with the smell of coffee. There were three people sitting at this one table close to the door, and I happened to overhear their conversation.**

**One was a thirteen year old girl sitting between two adults that could have been her parents. Except the man looked to be about forty and the woman maybe in her late twenties.**

**"Backyard, when can we visit Monsieur Birthday again?" The girl asked in a whiny tone teenage girls naturally acquire. **

**"When Monsieur B sends word to Believe, that is when we go." The woman sighed. "Quarter you must learn to have patience with the world. It doesn't all revolve around your wants, you know." **

**The man called Believe grunted in agreement, puffing on his cigar.**

**I looked at the three. B… Q… B. Believe, Quarter, Backyard. Monsieur Birthday, Monsieur B.**

**I froze as Quarter gave me the evilest of smiles. Without the other two noticing she mouthed something at me, but I couldn't decipher what she said because by that time I had turn and ran.**

**Running recklessly through the halls I bumped into people, almost knocked over a bust or two, and pretty much a cause of momentary chaos in the hotel. **

**I ran up the many flights of stairs, my breath soon coming in ragged pants. By the time I reached our apartment my hands were shaking, and it took me much longer then it should have to open the door. **

**Stumbling in I rushed to the locked door, banging on it and pleading with the sleeping Mello.**

**"Mello! He's here! B's here, in this hotel! Mello help me! If you really love me then wake up and save me from him! MELLO! What, are you so afraid of the day that you won't help me?! YOU COWARD!" **

**I screamed the last two words then shivering and crying I slumped on the floor. I hadn't meant to say all those mean things to Mello, but I just wanted him to wake up and save me… **

**I made the effort to grab my Mello doll and then sat with it in my arms, crying and leaning up against the locked door. I stroked the doll and whimpered. **

**"Mello… Mello help me…" **

**Eventually I managed to cry myself to sleep, a weak, jittery sleep that didn't do well for my nerves.**

**

* * *

**

_**"Mon Dieu…" Mello whispered as he opened the door to the parlor. My sleeping body slumped over at his feet. Mello traced his finger down my tear-streaked face.**_

_**"Near… Near, what did he do to you?" Placing a deeper, more comfortable sleep on me, he picked my up and brought me to my room, gently placing me on the bed.**_

_**Mello went back to the locked room, opening a carefully concealed sliding door. Looking through his closet Mello took out a deep blue coat which went down to his knees. Putting it on him buttoned the buttons in the middle, leaving the bottom and top open. **_

_**Walking out of his apartment Mello thought of rooms B could be in. There were only ten floor, so the possible rooms he could be in were mostly likely rooms 904, 409, or 404, judging as four and nine were his favorite numbers to make thirteen with… Mello was sure B would make it easy for him to find him… B would want Mello to find him. **_

_**As Mello stepped on the landing of floor nine he reinforced his mental barriers, B getting inside your head was not a pretty thing. **_

_**Mello knocked pertly on the door of room 904. That girl Quarter Queen opened the door in nothing but a skimpy night gown. **_

_**"Guess again, Mihael." She taunted. In response Mello barred his fangs and then slammed the door in her face. **_

_**At room 409 Believe Bridesmaid and Backyard Bottomslash greeted Mello more politely then Mlle. Queen, but still looked at Mello with an air of dominance.**_

_**Before knocking on the door of room 404, Mello calmed his emotions and mentally prepared himself as much as he could for a meeting with a vicious, blood-lusting killer. **_

_**It only took the slightest knock on the door for B to answer, as he was most likely waiting for Mello.**_

_**"Aah, Mihael, good evening please do come in." **_

_**Mello nodded rigidly. **_

_**B's apartment was not as large as Mello's, but certainly grand enough.**_

_**"Please sit down."**_

_**Mello did, placing himself tensely in a wooden chair. **_

_**B sat down in an armchair, somehow managing to delicately slurp a tea-cup of blood. **_

_**"Before we begin Mihael, would you like some blood? I can tell you haven't hunted tonight." **_

_**"I prefer fresh blood, thank you." **_

_**B smiled, putting his cup back on the saucer. "Always the gentleman, weren't you Mihael?" **_

_**"What the hell do you want with Near, B?" **_

_**B frowned, biting slightly at his thumbnail. **_

_**"Mihael, why don't you call me by name instead of some silly little alias I don't even use." **_

_**Mello growled slightly, grinding his teeth together. **_

_**"Oh right, you asked about Near. Who is Near? I don't know anyone named Near." **_

_**"You know perfectly well who Near is." **_

_**"Oh, you mean that white-haired looking boy name Nate who you've got under your spell?" **_

_**"Spell?! I don't know about that, but if Nate's Near's proper name then yes."**_

_**"I'll be blunt with you Mihael." Be began to balance his cup of blood on his head. For what purpose Mello couldn't fathom. "I want Nate as my fledgling." **_

_**Mello leapt from his chair and pined down B's shoulders to the arm chair. **_

_**"I swear if you lay one finger on him I will kill you." The venom truly oozing out of Mello's voice was completely unnoticed by B. **_

_**Because to put it simply B began to laugh. "Mhm… Ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha! KYAHAHAHAHA!" **_

_**Mello backed away. "Are you done yet?" He asked sarcastically. **_

_**When B calmed down he turned to look at Mello, his fiery red eyes so cold it sent hypothetical chills up Mello's spine. **_

_**"Kill me will you Mihael? I'm four hundred fifty five years older then you. What are the odds?" **_

_**"The odds?!" Mello spat. "I don't give a damn about the odds!"**_

_**Mello stood up and walked to the door, the anger seething in his very steps. He turned around one last time to glare at B.**_

_**"All I care about is Near." **_

_**B chuckled and drained his cup of blood. Mello slammed the door. Then smiled manically. "M'kay. Fly, fly away Mihael. Fly, fly, fly… Fly, fly, fly, fly… Fly, fly, fly…"**_

* * *

**I woke up in my bed disorientated and confused. Piecing my mind together I slowly concluded that Mello must have woken up and brought me here. **

**Even the thought of Mello brought me to tears. I squeezed the doll of him close to my chest. Why wasn't he here to console me? To soothe my fears and lift my spirits, of why Mello?**

**I fell onto my stomach and sobbed into my pillow. I heard Mello come in, the door slamming and simply didn't and care and sobbed all the louder. **

**"Near…" Mello breathed as he saw me. He sat on my bed and gently rubbed my back. Massaging my shoulders and loosening my muscles. **

**"Mello!" I cried. "What have you done but sleep in the day and try to distract me in the night?" **

**Mello brought me up in his arms and I tried to break away, but his arms were too strung thus holding me. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. **

**"Near… My beautiful white-haired Botticelli angel. Please stop tormenting me with your sorrow… Everything is alright." **

**"Really?!" I shrieked. "Then why is B here?! Why does he want to kill me?! And what are you to hiding from me?" **

**"Near look at me." Mello said seriously. I tuned to look at him. He slowly traced his thumb down my cheek bone. I though he would simply stare at me forever, until suddenly he pressed his mouth on mine. I felt a stream of coppery liquid flow into my mouth. I only deduced that it was Mello's blood after his mouth parted with mine. My vision focused, my hearing accelerated, and my brain was working twenty times faster then normal. Mello's was… The medicine he gave me.**

**Mello smiled weakly, the light in his eyes still bright. **

**"Among my kind, the kiss of blood is a common greeting."**


	5. Sleeping Somewhere Cold

A/N: I'm sooorrry for the slow update! I had this sitting in my notebook for days, but unfortunately for you hotter days = lazier me.

Anyway, this chapter is mostly Mello rambling about vampires and whatnot, so prepare yourselves for DIALOGUE. But I still love it anyway!

Also, since a lot of stuff for me (i.e. Piano, Greek classes...) is dying down, I will have more time to type! So I, Backyard Bottomslash, do solemnly swear to update twice a week! If I fail to do so, I give the readers permission to harass me over PMs!

**Chapter 5: Sleeping Somewhere Cold**

**The next night I was still in shock from all that had happened. Mello had kissed me… Simultaneously giving me some of his blood. If I though that was a big deal, then nothing could have truly prepared me for what was to come tonight. **

**When Mello woke up he saw me and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. At first I didn't think much of it, it was a common way to greet people by giving them a peck on each cheek in France, but by the way he tilted my chin in his hand and the feel of his lips on my skin told me otherwise. **

**"Good evening Near." Mello said, his tone wrapped in a velvety texture. "Are you ready for your orientation?" **

**"Orientation to what?" I asked stupidly, still slightly dazed by the sensuality of the kiss.**

**"Why, to my world, darling! I did say I would tell you everything, didn't I?" **

**"No." **

**Mello pouted putting his hands on his hips. "Well I am. Go to your room and get changed darling, I've prepared more clothes for you." **

**I nodded appreciatively, going to my room. **

**The clothes Mello gave me for tonight was a black silk tunic and black pants with a silver line going down the sides of the legs. He gave me the same pair of boots he gave me a few nights ago, except in black. Not to mention a nice black traveling cloak. **

**Gazing at myself in the mirror I wondered why Mello had me dress all in black. It had been made obvious that Mello liked me in white. So why the change all of a sudden? **

**Stepping into the parlor the first reaction that came out of Mello was stunned amazement, then a deep, almost double-sided happiness. **

**"Wow." Mello breathed. "I wasn't sure how you would do in black, but my oh my Near…" Mello played absently with the hem of my black cuff. **

**"Why the change in attire all of a sudden?" I asked casually. **

**Mello put a hand on my shoulder. "Near, what you're going to be involved in tonight generally requires dark clothing unless you want to be easily seen, which is, I assure you, is something you don't want to happen." **

**I frowned slightly. It sounded like Mello was going to steal something…**

**"Stealing lives…" Mello muttered darkly as he reached to open the door. **

**"Excuse me?" **

**Walking down the hallway Mello smiled warmly and put an arm around my shoulders. "Everything I do is justified by the means, Near." **

**I frowned slightly. Everything Mello said made it sound like he was involved in something illegal… **

**Once in the privacy of our coach I got straight to the point with Mello. "Mello are you and B vampires?" **

**Mello looked at me like he almost choked but then grimaced. "A vampire… is simply one of the name we have been given." **

**"So, you really have…" I gestured towards my mouth. Mello smirked then tilted his head and opened his mouth, There were two razor sharp fangs, one on either side of his mouth where his canines should have been.**

**"So, so you really…" I started to grow nervous. **

**"Yeas Near, I really do drink blood." He draped his around my shoulders and pulled me close to his chest. "But I will never let anything bad happen to you because of whom or what I am." **

**"I trust you Mello." I whispered, snuggling closer to him. That was the first time I had ever admitted to someone that I trusted them and meant it. Because of it, I felt, almost lighter in a sense… **

**Gazing out the window of the carriage I noticed we were heading closer into the heart of the city. **

**"Where are we going, Mello?" I asked.**

**"Downtown." He replied. Hesitating he then added, "I want to show you how I go about taking victims..." **

**"…"**

**Mello smiled, and then kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry darling, I only drink from the worst scum and criminals." **

**"Are you trying to prove something by doing that?" I asked bravely. I didn't know if asking those types of questions were considered rude, but it would be so like Mello to say he drinking from scum and criminals for some self-righteous cause. **

**Mello looked at me, a powerfully sad expression coming over him. It seemed as if he was loosing himself, as if he were stuck in one place as everything around was moving and changing. **

**"No my darling, nothing like that." He paused. "Some fledglings disregard what their masters tell them. They don't believe them when they say that when you take the lives of the innocent their souls ravage your conscious, and it often drives vampires mad." **

**I blinked, and then nodded. I suppose not wanting your conscious to be ravaged until you were driven mad was a good reason…**

**When the coach driver opened the door Mello and I stepped into a dimly lit street that looked slightly poor. I shuddered. It brought back memories of the days I had lived in Paris before Mello found me. **

**We began to walk seemingly aimlessly one way down the street, although Mello seemed to be confident if where he was going. I heard the sound of his steps vanish, and he whispered to me so quietly that I could barely hear it, "There's one up in this alleyway over here…"**

**"How do you-" I was cut off as Mello gently put a finger to my lips. We turned onto the alley Mello had mentioned. **

_**Stay here darling. I don't want you to get too close to him.**_

**The thought entered my head, but it was Mello's voice thinking it. Confused, I stayed at the entrance to the street. I kept a close eye on Mello as he lurked farther into the black depths of the street. I heard some guttural shouts from whom I assumed to be Mello's victim, the more speech in a soft velvety tone from Mello. I could discern precisely what they were saying but I could tell that the victim wanted nothing to do with Mello. I heard one last deep cry from the man, and then it was cut of by silence. For a few moments I head nothing but my own breath and noise from the surrounding area, and then the sound of Mello's sharp steps returned to my ears. **

**His face was flushed, but his mouth was set in a grim line, as if he had been overcome by sorrow. He seemed distracted as he walked to me, but when he got close he smiled widely and hugged me, drawing me close and holding me. **

**"I love you my Near, my darling. Thank you for staying back in this scary alley…" **

**"It's alright Mello." I said softly, melting into the hug. "But how did you tell me to, I didn't hear you say anything or saw your lips move." **

**"You're smart, dear." He wrapped around my shoulders and began to walk towards a better lit area. "You're right. I didn't actually say anything; I pushed the thought into your head."**

**"How?" I asked, intrigued. **

**"Well, people of my kind gain enhanced mental powers. I can invade and take over someone's mind within a certain range. I can also read people's thoughts and emotions, and also bring back memories for my viewing pleasure. I can also communicate with others in that manner. The older the vampire, the larger their range and the better they can facilitate and communicate using their powers." **

**Knowing this made me feel a sense of betrayal, like I had no privacy in anything. **

**Mello gave my shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Don't worry my darling, I don't generally read into those I care about, they should be granted the privacy of their own minds. However dear, it seems you're a bit of an alexithymic, so I sometimes have to reach out a tad bit to better understand your feelings." **

**I nodded, slightly relived. We walked along in silence for a while; where I'm not exactly sure, but I think our presences graced the Latin Quarter of Paris. All this silent walking left my mind to spin, and eventually I came up with another guess about something.**

**"Mello… Before you told me what you are, you must have lied to me quite often to hide your secret." **

**"That is correct, dear. I apologize deeply if that offended you." **

**I shook my head. "No that's not quite it. It's just you told me the first night that B.B. wants to kill me. Is **_**that**_** still true?" **

**Mello paused as if considering something. "Oui et non." **

**"Dètaillé, s'il vous plait."**

**"Well a blood drinker is technically dead… Yet we **_**live**_** forever…" **

**"B.B. wants to make me a vampire." I deadpanned. **

**"Oui…" Mello muttered. **

**I took Mello's hand in my own, trying to lighten the darkness that had seemed to come over him. **

**"Well what's so bad about that Mello?" I asked. "He may be creepy but I could just some back to you." **

**Mello shook his head quickly, giving my hand a soft squeeze. **

**"Near you must learn to stop those types of thoughts. He's putting them into your head even now. He's already started to carefully mold your mind to his liking…" **

**"He is? I haven't noticed anything different." **

**We came to a public garden with rows of many blooming flowers. Mello led me to a stone-carved bench. The two of sat down, and I noticed how Mello hadn't let go of my hand. **

**"B's good enough at what he does. You'll never noticed because he's taking it slowly over time, so that you don't think any thoughts that are ridiculously out of character until he's reshaped your entire character slowly so that it becomes normal to think those thoughts. He's doing it, that's for sure. And believe it or not darling, he has a better hold over you then I do." **

**I was momentarily stunned at how positively sick and distorted B's nature was, then moved on to my next line of questioning. "How?" **

**"He knows your name." Mello muttered. **

**I gaped silently, and then managed to stutter. "B-but I haven't- I mean-" **

**"He's sifted through your memories, if B wants something from your mind, he'll get it, and he got your name."**

**"Well I think you should know my name so that the two of you are even. Plus, you're taking care of me. I'm surprised it hasn't dawned on me that that I've been incredibly rude not telling you my own name." **

**Mello stayed silent, his eyes focused the slightly waned moon. **

**"My name is Nate River." **

**"How poetic." Mello whispered breathlessly.**

**"If you don't mind me asking-" **

**"You should know my name also." Mello still hadn't looked away from the shimmering moon. "It's M-m," Mello's lower lip was quivering and his face was contorted slightly in concentration. "I'm sorry darling; I don't think I've said my own name in over a century."**

**I nodded, not even reacting to Mello's last statement. Nothing could surprise me anymore. **

**After a moment of silence Mello put his arm around my waist, gently pulling me up. **

**"We don't feel cold the same way as mortals do, but I think you're cold, darling. And that simply mustn't be. Let's go to dinner." **

**We took another coach to restaurant. Stabbing a leaf of lettuce with my fork, I remembered that Mello still hadn't answered my question from earlier before.**

**"So why is B.B. so evil again?" **

**"Evil is a very broad word, darling. I wouldn't say he's pure evil, simply ruthless and not empathetic to anything." Mello pondered. "He enjoys turning mortals into more of our kind. The way goes about choosing his immortal children however is very cruel and perverse." **

**"What does he do?" I ask. **

**"He seduces the first pretty mortal he sees, man or woman. He turns them, and leaves them the next night before they wake up. He teaches nothing about vampire customs or how to survive. In fact, the chance that those new fledglings survive is extremely slim. Even if one does survive it lives a very crude and primitive life." Mello grimaced slightly and peered into his untouched wine. **

**"That sounds… Horrible…" I whispered, my appetite rather put off. **

**"Now you see dear, why I don't want you in his clutches… But you're so different then all those other poor hopelesses who are entranced by him." **

**"Why?" I said mildly, wrapping pasta around my fork and unwinding it.**

**"Well stalking you as he's doing, is quite different. He's taking a special interest in you darling, and I don't know why." **

**"But either way it must be bad." I shuddered slightly. **

**"Exactly darling." Mello smirked at me slyly.**

**By the time I finished eating it was quite late, and Mello was growing nervous of all the drunks eyeing me. He ushered me out of the restaurant just as it began to rain. We took a coach back to the hotel, and Mello tossed me a towel as we entered out apartment. **

**"What's this for?" I asked.**

**"Your hair is wet." **

**I brought a hand to my slightly damp hair. "It's not that wet…" **

**Mello sighed, taking off his black coat and draping it over one of the chairs. "Maybe dear, but your hair isn't nearly as cute as when it's dry." **

**I smiled and began to wipe my hair dryer. Of course Mello would say something like that. **

**After attempting to dry my hair, Mello came over to and suddenly drew me close to him. He was breathing in my scent, his nose running over my cheek bone as he kissed my neck lightly. As Mello ran his fingers through my hair I melted into his embrace, my arms trailing down the curve of his waist. Mello put one arm around my waist, pressing our bodies together. I shivered as Mello began to sensually began to lick my neck. **

**"Oh, Mello…" I breathed. I felt Mello begin to nip at my neck also, and I started to wonder if he was going to turn me right here and now. Mello moaned slightly and I closed my eyes as I felt his teeth sink into my neck…**

**Then he pushed me away. I stumbled into the couch, flustered. **

**Mello was staring at me, panting almost raggedly. There was a small dribble of blood, my blood, coming from his mouth. **

**"What was that?!" I asked, nearly shouting. **

**"I'm sorry darling." He whispered almost inaudibly, holding out his arms. I walked over to him slowly, and when I was close enough he embraced me tenderly. Releasing me he sat down on the couch and beckoned me to do so also. **

**"I'm sorry Near." I want you as my own, I really do, and I would teach you to be the best vampire you could be, I promise. **

**"So why did you stop?" I fidgeted with the silver hem of my black shirt, for some reason slightly nervous with myself. **

**"I guess I was just overwhelmed with the pressure B is putting on me to get you before he does… That's why I started…" Mello was off in his own little world, musing to himself like my question had never been voiced. Even for a preternatural being with super-enhanced psychic and physical senses I still wondered how Mello could be so oblivious to what I actually said. I gave Mello a pointed look, think powerfully of how he ignored what I said, simultaneously seeing if Mello was reading into my mind. **

**Mello blinked then turned his head to look at me. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. You asked me why I stopped not my original motives, didn't you?" **

**I nodded pointedly. **

**"Well about that… You see, I want to keep you safe from B, and the safest way to do that is to turn you, however, I want you to live an enriched mortal life. You haven't experienced life to its fullest. You need to see things, and do more things. That is why I want to keep you alive."**

**"I see. But doesn't that make it awfully easy for B.B. to get me?"**

**Mello rubbed my back. "That's why I'm here darling. I'll always protect you."**


	6. Find Me There

A/N: *Mutters darkly about the evilness of orange flavored seltzer* Well my computer's up and running, (thank God) and my dad didn't kill me. (Thank God also.) So anyway, this chapter is a transition chapter to the second era of the story, and about the parts where Mello and Near babble in Italian: Someone correct me if I didn't get that right, since I'm clueless when it comes to Italian and I used a free online translator. Oh, and the translations will be found at the bottom of the chapter.

**Chapter 6: Find Me There**

**The nest day was one of the most impatient ones I ever had. All I wanted to do was see Mello again, to ask him of his plans. Just to be with him.**

**That day was a bit overcast, and each time a cloud dampened the light of the sun I jumped for joy, regardless of the time. How I longed for the sun to descend.**

**However, it's not like Mello left me nothing to do either. That morning I found three new, leather bound books sitting on my desk. One was on the Italian language, one on Italian culture, and one on Italian history. **

**There was a short note placed in the book on Italian history. It read simply: **_**How's Italy sound to you, darling?**_

**I was utterly bewildered as to the reason of Mello's sudden interest in Italy, but I still read the first few chapters on the history and culture. I stonily ignored the language book, thinking that at the moment being able to speak and read Italian would not benefit me. **

**The truth was though; I always had had an aversion towards languages. My mother had only allowed French in the house, and she had never let me out of it once for the first five years of my life. My English I knew most of from Aurore, who taught me behind my mother's back. Aurore wasn't the best teacher, but she always said I wasn't the best student. Therefore my English had only reached a broken and choppy level. Between the stress from my mother and the struggle of Aurore's classes, I would always freeze up at the voice of a foreigner, and was not willing to learn a new tongue any time soon.**

**So although I was genuinely intrigued by Italian history and culture, the language book was never opened, let alone studied.**

**Eventually I got bored and restless, so I took a walk around the hotel. I was much calmer then my last day time outing. I successfully scoped out the whole hotel without sight of B's mortal servants, which calmed my nerves greatly. **

**I re-entered the apartment with a polite nod and a soft mention of, "Bonjour," to an anonymous passer-by. By this time it was mid-afternoon, and the time for Mello to wake up was fast approaching. To pass the remaining time I chose to bury myself in a book on music theory. **

**I fact, I was so absorbed that I didn't hear Mello wake up and opened the door from the coffin room. So it took me completely by surprise when Mello greeted me with a jubilant, "L****a buona sera il mio tesoro! Spero che lei ha ripassato il suo italiano perché-"**

**As Mello said this I had been staring blankly, completely clueless as to what he was saying.**

**"I haven't actually studied at all, Mello." I said in crisp clean, understandable French.**

**Mello's face fell slightly. "Well I certainly didn't expect that from you, Near." Mello had reverted back to French also. "Might I ask why you didn't study?"**

**I nervously curled a lock of hair around my finger. "Well I **_**did**_** study the history and culture books…" I hoped this would compensate for my lack of bilingualism.**

**"Well that's not too bad…" Mello huffed slightly, putting his hands on his hips in what I assumed to be an angry manner. However, I didn't believe Mello could ever be truly angry with me.**

**"But why didn't you at least look through the language book, my dove? You do want to be able to properly communicate with Italians, don't you?" **

**"Well yes… It's just I'm not very good with languages." I supposed the truth would be better then lying, Mello could just have read my thoughts anyway if he suspected anything after all. **

**"Oh well I'll just have to help you with it then." Mello decided. "We will have hopefully a few months before we leave…" **

**"Leave?" I echoed back. **

**"Yes, leave for Italy." Mello smiled.**

**"Sounds good." I shrugged indifferently. "But why?" **

**"Well, naturally if B.B.'s here then it's not at all safe. Of course we won't leave unless he causes some trouble, which may or may not give you time to study…" **

**I could tell Mello was in the middle of planning, but I decided to interrupt him anyway. "So why Italy, then?" **

**Mello's face lit up. "Oh, well I lived in Italy for a few decades, so he wouldn't expect me to go back for a long time. Plus as far I know Matt's still living there…"**

**I raised my eyebrows at him. "Matt?"**

**Mello smirked. "Don't worry my darling, he's just a friend." **

**Standing had gotten rather bothersome so I sat down in a chair.**

**"A vampire friend?"**

**"Yes." Mello replied firmly. At this post I think I may have unconsciously expressed some discomfort of sorts because Mello came over and hugged me. "He's just a good friend I met during my travels. Honest." The last word came out as a whisper.**

**"I believe you Mello." I whispered back, breaking the hug.**

**Mello smiled. "I'm glad, dove. Now I think it's time we hit the books."**

**

* * *

**

**The next few months progressed less then excitingly. When Mello woke up he would greet me with a sweet kiss, sometimes a blood kiss sometimes not. (He was worried about me getting addicted too early.) We would spend the early evening studying Italian, or rather, I was the one studying and he would instruct. After that it was generally off to the opera or some ballet of sorts. Occasionally it would be performed in Italian, as a self test of my translating skills. After that we would go to a restaurant, Mello stopping to hunt on the way there. Then after a luxurious dinner we would return to the apartment, where Mello would most likely test me on what he had taught me earlier that night.**

**Which reminds me, I picked up on Italian a lot faster then I thought I would. Maybe it was Mello's gentle patience, or his determination for me to learn something, but either way in a matter of months I was semi-fluent in Italian, more fluent then I had ever been in English with years of coaching from Aurore.**

**As I was saying earlier, after testing me Mello would put me to bed. During those few early morning hours Mello he would take care of business affairs, visiting his (extremely) well paid financial agent, working with the poor mortal by the light of just a single candle. **

**All in all things had settled down into an enjoyable routine I that I looked forward to in the evening. Then of course, B had to come and spoil the fun.**

**It started out as an ordinary night with an ordinary beginning, nothing seemed out of place until Mello and I came home fro that night's opera. **

**The door to our apartment was open and also partially unhinged oh, and the knob had been ripped off as well. **

**There was a small group of hotel workers huddled around the door, their statuses ranging from manager to maid. One icy glare and possibly a telekinetic push from Mello was all it took to send them scurrying, and with one hand protectively on my shoulder the two of us cautiously peered into our once safe apartment.**

**The furniture was upturned in such a chaotic manner that it made it look like B.B. was **_**trying**_** not to care where he tossed it. The landscape paintings were torn off their respective walls and lying faces down on the floor.**

**Bringing me into the coffin room Mello grimaced at the sight of destruction. The lid of his coffin was upturned, tossed aside in what appeared to be a casual manner that still splintered the wood and made scratches in the wall.**

**Directly across from us on the wall at about Mello's waist height was my doll of B.B. pinned to the wall. Around it appeared to be a finger-painted jagged B smeared on with blood. The fact that some of it had dripped down the wall added to the whole eeriness of the situation.**

**Stepping lightly over his coffin Mello peered closer at the blood on the wall. He neatly wiped some of it on his own finger and inhaled the scent. Mello sighed, licked the blood off his finger and turned to me.**

**"This is fresh, and his own. Beyond Birthday is on a rampage. Near, darling, it's not safe here anymore." **

**"H-how can you tell that?" I pleaded, not wanting to leave Paris. **

**"I just can, Near. Vampire's instinct." Mello frowned slightly and I could tell he was tense. **

**I nodded, sighing slightly. Mello sensed my discomfort and pulled me into a gentle hug, enveloping me in his arms.**

**"Near I'm sorry…" He whispered. "You'll love Italy, I promise." **

**I sniffled and buried my head in his chest, not wanting Mello to see the teats I was failing to hold back.**

**After a stretched out moment Mello released me, and I could blood tears brimming his beautiful blue eyes.**

**"I'll call a carriage. You go and pack, darling." Mello's voice was soft and had a slight tremor to it, but I ignored his weakness and went to my room, which was untouched by B, and began to pack as if this was an ordinary trip.**

**

* * *

**

**We were on the road by one in the morning. Mello told me we were stopping at a safe inn for the day, and would reach it within five hours. I agreed with the idea, but sick of the clock would push Mello on his good nights, and this was definitely not a good night.**

**Mello was fidgety the whole way there, constantly glancing out the small window. Sometimes his eyes would take on a thick glaze and he would grow still as a statue. Later he explained he was divulging himself in the minds of mortals, checking to see if any within his range had sighted B.B.**

**"Why don't you just look for B himself?" I asked, stifling a yawn. It was growing late, even for my recent nocturnal habits.**

**Mello shook his head slowly, his gaze far off. After a moment of silken he spoke in a soft silken tone. "If I find B, then B finds me… And B's a lot more powerful then me." Mello's voice drifted off into no where. I didn't press the matter any further, figuring that this was Mello's own way of being tired.**

**Around five thirty or so Mello glanced out the window and immediately bit his lip so hard that there was a stream of blood running down his chin in a matter of a few seconds.**

**"Is everything alright?" I asked cautiously. **

**"It's starting! Mello hissed between clenched teeth. **

**"Pardon me, but what?" **

**"The sunrise! If that man doesn't hurry up-" Mello opened the door to the carriage and poked his head out, yelling at the driver. **

**I looked out my own window, but I saw nothing but inky blackness. Maybe it was because we were headed east so the windows faced north and south, but I couldn't see anything. **

**"Mello I'm not sure it it's really-" **

**"Of course it's starting!" Mello cut me off. I sank back into the plush seating nervously. Mello was really stressed.**

**"I gave much better vision then mortals!" **

**I nodded shakily, deciding not to speak unless spoken to until we were at the inn. **

**Mello and I reached the inn just in time. Mello grabbed his coffin and his bag, flinging some money at the disgruntled driver. I grabbed my bag and also headed inside. Mello did not linger in the common room and I had to trot to keep up with him. **

**I suppose all the rushing was beneficial because the moment Mello placed his coffin in our small but cozy room he practically collapsed in to it. I put the lid over him, and the whole thing was rather unnerving, Mello looked about as dead as one could get. However I had faith that he would wake again at sunset so it was easy for me to fall asleep that morning.**

**

* * *

**

**We never stayed in an inn for more then a day and Mello overworked the drivers and their horses to allow us to be in Italy in little over a week. **

**I could tell whole trip was putting a strain on Mello for there were fewer opportunities for him to hunt and frequently he just barely made it inside his coffin for sunrise. So I wasn't too surprised when Mello drank from our last driver until he was unconscious, not dead, and left him on the side of the road. Mello took over the reigns, and the moment he started driving I learned to keep my back pressed against the seat. For although Mello showed all the proper skills of a good river, that night he drove like a madman, pushing the horses to their limit and mostly likely breaking various street and trespassing laws. **

**My heartbeat had a hard time slowing as we reached the outskirts of Verona, but at the sight of a calm and smiling Mello calmed my nerves.**

**Stepping out of the coach door with Mello's hand for support a small smile crept upon my face. "In fair Verona**...**" I whispered to myself, taking the sights of the warm narrow alleys and the smells of authentic Italian cooking.**

**Glancing over my shoulder I saw an open square, the architecture cold gray stone. In the that one moment I saw flashes of the scene of Mercutio's and Tybalt's death, a shocked Benvolio and a raging Romeo. Ah yes, the tragedies of-**

**"You seem fairly amused and excited to be in Verona, darling. Are you perhaps familiar with the works of Shakespeare?"**

**"Oh, yes Mello! His tragedies are my favorite! I gushed. Paradoxily Mello made a slight 'tsk' sound and shook his head. "Near, non abbiamo studiato l'italiano per niente noi non ha fatto ora?****"**

**"Spiacente…****" I mumble, my ears suddenly overwhelmed with the mixed voices of chattering Italians. **

**A minute or so later Mello turned on to another street. "It seems I had forgotten the maze-like of these Italian streets. I apologize for the walk. I didn't want to give away Matt's location with the coach; someone could have seen me drink from that poor bloke and tailed us."**

**I nodded, my spirits falling slightly at the mention of Matt, for some reason I was naturally inclined to dislike him. **

**"You know, Matt likes Shakespeare too. That's part of the reason why he moved to Verona. He probably spends his nights contemplating Romeo and Juliet. Dissecting both meanings of a double entendre one night, tracking character development the next. I'm sure you two could talk about it for hours!"**

**I grunted unappreciatively. The more Mello talked the more I detested the prospect of discussing anything with Matt, let alone Shakespearian tragedies. **

**The rest of walk to Matt's looks-smaller-on-the-outside-then-it-seems-on-the-inside flat was a tense one, and Mello smiled brightly as he walked up the stoop. **

**I followed Mello in silence, and odd chill was placed over us as Mello's three sharp raps and a call of, "Matt!" was answered by the mistress silence. However Mello simply shrugged indifferently as I heard the three tumblers go click-click-click. The door sung p[en, and Mello on in like it was his own home.**

**"Will he mind us just entering like this…?" I silently refused to say Matt's name out loud. **

**"No I don't think so…" Mello commented distantly as he nodded approvingly at a well forged copy of da Vinci's 'The Birth of Venus' hanging innocently on the wall. **

**Mello continued on his self-guided tour through Mello's flat. I saw him almost breezily through an arched doorway. Fitted atop the arch was an ordinary, wooden burgundy painted cross.**

**"Umm… Mello?" I stared up at the cross.**

**Mello came back through the doorway. "Yes my darling? Anything I can get you?" **

**I looked from the cross to Mello concerned face. "You just walked under a cross." **

**"And?" Mello honestly couldn't tell where I was going with this.**

**"Well you know what they say about vampires…" **

**"What do they say?" Mello asked.**

**"Garlic, crosses, wooden stakes. I thought you couldn't go near those things." **

**Mello laughed and swept me up in his arms. "Silly little sheep!" He nuzzled his nose with mine. "None of those things are true, darling!" **

**"Really…" I said. "Can you see your own reflection?" **

**Mello laughed again, almost in a giggle-ish manner, setting me back on the ground. "The things people make up…" He muttered, then in a more audible voice, "Of course we can see our own reflections."**

**I was just about to smile when I heard the door open and the sound of footsteps…**

**

* * *

**Tranlsations:

**L****a buona sera il mio tesoro! Spero che lei ha ripassato il suo italiano perché-" **"Good evening my darling! I hope you've been brushing up on your Italian because-"

**"Near, non abbiamo studiato l'italiano per niente noi non ha fatto ora?" **"Near, we didn't study Italian for nothing now did we?"

**"Spiacente…****" **"Sorry..."


	7. Back Home

A/N: Ok, I know it's short. And that wonderful people, is because this is a filler chapter. A filler chapter for the big even to come in chapter eight! The plot goes no where, unless you count Matt's subplot.

**Chapter 7: Back Home**

**The footsteps turned into more of a run as the person who I assumed to be Matt came dashing in.**

**Matt had unrealistically red hair, emerald green eyes, and really strange clothes. His coat was an uncommon tan color with a shock of faux fur running down the middle and three intersecting horizontal lines of fur. It also had fur lined pockets and the neck was furry also.**

**"Hello Matt." Mello said with a smirk after Matt had been staring dumbfounded for a few seconds. **

**Matt walked over and gave Mello a kiss, I assumed of the blood kind. (Because Mello said Matt was just a friend.) The kiss didn't last any longer then it should have, but a vicious jealousy boiled in my stomach at the sight of Mello's lips touching someone else's.**

**When they parted Matt gave a breathy, "Hi Mello…" and I swear I could have murdered a kitten.**

**Recomposed, Matt turned to me. "So this is the young Nate I've been hearing about?" **

**Mello came back to me and gave my shoulder an affectionate squeeze before sitting me in a plush arm chair… In his lap. "Actually he much prefers **

**Near." At this point his voice turned steely. "And how have you been hearing of him?"**

**Matt had taken off his coat and sat down also. His waistcoat was of normal design, except with thick horizontal stripes. His shirt was of the same manner, except the stripes were black and dark red. Matt had odd tastes. **

"**Well you know Misa…" He began sheepishly.**

**Mello nodded. "B's first and your vampiric mother, making B your vampiric grandfather." **

**Great. Now it appeared there was some sort of vampire family tree.**

"**Er… That's correct." Matt didn't look too happy at the grandfather statement but continued anyway. "Well she checks up on me from time to time, you know, visits me for a couple days every few years."**

**Mello nodded.**

"**Well she told me that a few months ago she had been to see B, and that B said you had a mortal with you named Nate." **

"**Near." I supplied for myself. **

"**Right… Near." Matt didn't make eye contact with me. "Anyway, Misa had done some rather extensive traveling before she came hear, and she told me she had asked the opinions of some of the others." **

"**Great. What did they say?" Mello said dryly. **

"**Light's aghast at it, but he never liked you. Mikami is indifferent, Namikawa thinks the idea is amusing, and Sayu thinks it's cute."**

"**Is there no secrecy in the world?" Mello asked harshly. **

"**Well you know how Misa is…"**

"**Never mind that." I think both Matt and I flinched at the sharpness of Mello's voice. "What of L and Naomi?" **

"**Err…" Matt began hesitantly. "They don't know yet."**

"**Of course they know. They know everything of our doings." Mello snapped.**

**Matt threw me a snide look as if it was my fault Mello was so tense. I glared back, but he ignored me.**

"**L and Naomi haven't made any moves, Mello."**

**Mello sighed in relief, hugging me slightly. "That's acceptance, Near. For now at least…" **

**I kept silent, forgetting to ask why L and Naomi's opinions were so weighted in Mello's mind. To be blunt I was astounded into silence that vampires were so gossipy.**

**After a moment Mello looked Matt square in the eyes. "What do **_**you**_** think, Matt?" **

**Matt looked flabbergasted by the question. Then he turned stony. "I don't know that I think, but I'll support any decision you make, Mello."**

**Mello nodded as Matt stood up and Mello eased me off the armchair.**

"**Come on then, I'll show you to your room."**

**Matt showed us to his guestroom, meaning we would have to share. I didn't mind that. Mello and I unpacked in silence and I could tell by the slightly pained expression Mello had that he was thirsting for blood.**

**Standing in the doorway Mello turned to me and said, "Darling, I'm going out hunting. Matt says to help yourself to anything." **

**I nodded but was rather annoyed that Matt couldn't just ell me things for himself.**

**Before I knew it Mello pulled me into his arms, his lips firmly pressed on mine. I smirked inwardly as I hear the sound of Matt dropping something; he must have been in the hallway and saw. For the first time I kissed back a little and I was rewarded with a mouthful of blood which I swallowed down eagerly. **

**I was no longer overwhelmed by the affects of Mello's blood, more so I enjoyed seeing the world, even for a moment, in such great detail and light. I felt connected to the world, like I was part of it, and it felt good.**

**Mello drew his mouth from mine, and I was entranced by Mello's soulful blue eyes. **

"**I'll miss you every moment, my love."**

**I nodded, and with a casual wave to Matt Mello was gone. **

**Matt, flustered, clumsily retrieved the colorfully stained mortar and pistol he had dropped. Giving me a curt nod, Matt retreated into one of his rooms.**

**I found myself walking down the hall in the opposite direction and into the kitchen. I wasn't that hungry, but I supposed I should try to eat something for the sake of eating.**

**All the cupboards were empty except for one. Sighing I looked into the last one, which contained nothing but a few old polentas. Apparently Matt hadn't been expecting mortal company. **

**Handling the polentas with care I placed them at on a small clay-made plate and sat down at the small square table. Before eating the oily corn grain circles I eyed them suspiciously. Matt could have gotten these ages ago and the oil wouldn't help preserve it. I bit into the first polenta and chewed slowly. Deciding the polentas were alright I ate the rest of it in one bight. Reaching for the next polenta I started hacking terribly, I coughed up my already been eaten polenta and it came back to me in a sticky yellow mush. **

"**What in the world are you doing?" Matt asked in a tone that told me he was only concerned because Mello told him to be.**

"**T-he polentas!" I spluttered, still surprised at my regurgitation.**

"**Well why would you east such repulsive commoner's food?"**

**I glared at him. "It was the only food you had!"**

**Matt shrugged. "Just clean it up. I'm sure Mello will bring you something." Matt turned from the kitchen.**

**Sighing, I got up from the table and round a dish cloth. Running it under the water I then carefully wiped away my polenta mush. I ran the cloth under the water again, ridding it of mush. I put the remaining polentas back in the cabinet, flicked the crumbs off the plate I had used, and put that back also.**

**I went to my room and retrieved my doll of Mello, feeling slightly more comforted then without it. **

**I then went out to the terrace that faced the street behind Matt's flat. Clutching the doll to my chest I watched people walk by, catching snippets of their conversations. At some point I remember looking up at the stars. Logically speaking the stars were the same stars that they had always been, but being hundreds of kilometers away in Italy made them look entirely different.**

**Some time later I heard the billowing of a cloak as Mello lithely jumped over the railing and landed silently beside me.**

"**You missed me, I see." He purred, wrapping his arms around my waist.**

**I nodded, finally relaxing in his arms.**

"**Was Matt good to you?" Mello asked as he began to stroke my hair with one hand.**

"**It depends if you count accidental food poisoning by polenta as good."**

**Mello frowned and gently rubbed my stomach. "That's not good, now is it darling? What did Matt do when he had seen you had gotten sick?"**

**I sighed. "He told me to clean it up myself, and that you would bring me something." **

"**He's right in that," Mello released me and pulled out a small red bag with a satin bowstring. "It was certainly harder to find the chocolate you like here, but I got it." **

**I smiled gratefully as Mello handed me the bag. **

"**But it was still hardly chivalrous if him…"**

**I shrugged, nibbling on a piece of chocolate molded into a rose blossom. I had been treated worse in my life.**

"**Go back to our room, darling. I'll go talk to Matt."**

"**Ok Mello." I stepped through the sliding door into the hallway, and then went to our room. **

**Setting my three dolls beside me on the bed, (the on of B.B. had been cleaned and re-stitched so as to cover up the nail mark.) I wondered how long we would be in Italy. Technically we were in hiding, and from what I've heard of B from Mello he would be able to find us very quickly…**

**My musings were interrupted by the return of Mello, who had a slightly annoyed expression on his face. He ran a hand through his hair before saying, "Mon Dieu, I don't know if he's just had a bad day or what, but he's been really uptight!" **

**I didn't want to voice it, but I felt as if it had to be with me. I shifted nervously into a sitting position.**

**Mello sighed tiredly and sat down on the bed next to me. He folded his hand over mine and squeezed it gently.**

"**You think like a young mortal, did you know that?"**

"**Excuse me?" I had no idea where that question had come from. **

"**Darling, you still think you're **_**it**_**. You still think you're the center of the world, so to speak. You think everything happens because of something you did. Like Matt's mood, for example."**

"**That's not how I think!" I rebuked. "I mean, that's not how I think I think…" I looked down sheepishly.**

**Mello smirked ruefully. "I have two hundred sixty years. Two and a half centuries to see the big picture."**

**I stayed silent and simply leaned my head in Mello's shoulder.**

**Mello put a slip of paper in my hand.**

"**What's this?" I asked, unfolding it.**

"**My name." Mello replied softly. "I realized I had forgotten to tell you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise."**

**Looking at the slip of paper it was a struggle to pronounce Mello's name. The syllables were strange and unfamiliar on my tongue.**

"**Mi…hael Keehl." I read slowly. "Does it mean anything?" I asked, looking up at Mello. **

**Mello shook his head. "I don't think so darling." **

**Then Matt walked in, a note in his hands. "Mello, this came flying through the window of my study." **

**Mello frowned. "Let me see it." Matt handed him the note. Mello read it, the frown on his face deepening. "Bâtard**.**" He muttered, handing me the note.**

_**At the end of the day you're another day closer to dying.**_

**The handwriting was in thin, spindly black ink. The curls of his letters ran down the page and intertwined themselves with the tails of other letters, creating a web-like affect.**

**Mello's grim voice cut through the silence. "B has found us."**

**

* * *

**A/N: I will bake a batch of gooey home-made virtual chocolate chip cookies for anyone who can guess Matt's line of work in this story! I've given two small hints, one in chapter six and one in chapter seven. Good luck!


	8. Wake Me Up Inside

A/N: A batch of cookies has gone out to just a kid 1993 for guessing Matt's profession! For those of you who guessed incorrectly or didn't guess at all, all will be revealed in this chapter!

**Chapter 8: Wake Me Up Inside**

**Mello had been making me write in a hand made leather-bound journal of our travels so as to practice my Italian. I had been doing just that when Mello and Matt left.**

**"Near, darling."**

**I looked up from my writing to see Mello and Matt standing by each other in the doorway.**

**"I know I said I wasn't going to leave you alone but Matt **_**insisted**_**," Mello looked at Matt stonily and Matt smirked. "We hunt together." **

**I smiled reassuringly at Mello. "I'll be fine Mello, really." **

**Mello reached over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "The doors are locked darling. Be careful." **

**"I will Mello, have a nice hunt." I waved.**

**Mello smiled and waved also, and with the two were gone.**

**I sighed, returning to my writing.**

**Some time later I was changing into a shirt without ink blotches on the sleeves when I began to feel the sense I was being watched. **

**I headed into Matt's studio, the only windowless room in his flat. Even if it sounds ridiculous, it made me feel better that I couldn't be seen from the outside. The person who was hunting me though, wasn't obstructed by walls.**

**I sat at the back of the plain white room, huddling in the shadow of the canvas of a half finished painting he was forging. I stayed there for some time, merely spacing out and thinking idle thoughts. **

**Footsteps. I heard footsteps in the flat. I started to smile, they sounded like Mello's footsteps. They were sharp yet controlled; alert as well, the kind of footsteps he would use when he was walking like a mortal. I was convinced Mello was home. Until I heard the mad cackling.**

**"Come out; come out where ever you are Nate!" I heard him turn in the hallway; he was heading for this room. "Even if you don't want to play games you've already lost!" I saw his feet enter the studio from under the canvas. "Because I've already found you!" **

**My heart was racing and my breath coming in little gasps. When he stood in full view my mouth opened in a silent scream.**

**"So help you God." He stated ceremoniously, the rabid gleam in his eyes never leaving.**

**He pushed me to the floor, straddling my hips. I broke into a cold sweat, my rational fear system seemingly abandoning me. I was so afraid I could not think.**

**I think he chuckled at my hopelessness. "Mihael's a little busy right now, and he's not keeping his vigilance up. So in other words," he deadpanned the next bit, "He can't save you." **

**I let out a whimper as B.B. leaned down, his body now completely on top of mine. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, you and me." He said huskily into my ear. He licked at it a little, and then bit down sharply with his two fangs. I gasped at the intensity of the pain as I felt blood trickle out. **

**"Just do what you want!" I sobbed, past all rational thinking. **

**B.B. frowned, no, pouted, and then got off my body. "No, no, no Nate! I'm not going to rape you… Here!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.**

**I groaned as B forced me to sit up, he was tying my hands with a rope. "Now don't think you can get out of this." He said as he worked. "Because I'm a blood drinker and you are a mortal." He emphasized his point by securing the last knot, partially cutting off circulation in my wrists. B pulled out a dirty rag. "I don't want you screaming for help either." He tied it over my mouth and around to the back of my head, sufficiently gagging me. I suppressed the urge to throw up, the rag may be disgusting but choking on my own puke would be worse.**

**B roughly pulled me to my feet, and with an iron grip on my arm led me out of Matt's flat.**

**I furrowed my eyebrows as he led me into the coach that waited for us.**

**"I paid him a lot of money. So he won't question me or tell anyone about this." **

**I frowned inwardly at this as B.B. pushed me down on to the seat of the coach. B sat down also, pulling both his legs close to his chest, almost in a crouching position. **

**"Now Nate, we're going to be traveling far, far away the next couple of nights. I don't want you to know where we're going, so I'm going to make sure you sleep the whole time."**

**"And how are you going to do that?!" I would have spat, if my voice wasn't muffled and distorted by the rag.**

**Suddenly B.B. punched me in the face. More blood spilled onto my trousers, more pain swept over me.**

**"You're lucky I like you Nate!" B.B. hissed angrily. "I could have torn your nose right off your skull easily!" My eyes widened at the image. "But we can't mar your pretty face, now can we!" **

**I fumed silently. "Now back on topic." B began. "One of my rules of kidnapping is that the hostage can't ask questions." BB paused. "However your question will be answered through my actions… So I guess it doesn't matter." He bit down on his thumbnail, making a sharp clicking sound. "I'm going to drink from you every time you begin to wake up again. So I'll get my hunting in, and you'll stay unawares!" **

**I groaned as B turned his head, bearing his fangs into a wicked grin.**

**Before my brain could register it, B.B. had lunged at me, his fangs tearing into my neck.**

**The last thing I heard was B.B. moan, "Mmm… Nate your blood tastes so good!" before I left reality. **

**I was vaguely aware of B still sucking blood out of me as I unwillingly recalled moments of my early childhood. The abuse from my mother. Happy times with Aurore. The death of my father. The move to France. The abandonment of my mother. My whole life before Mello came to my eyes. Then I saw other things. Decrepit feudal manors. Open pastures. The transformation of Italy into the Renaissance unfolded before my like a majestic butterfly. Then later it became France just before the revolution. I saw the poor, the people dying. Then after I was in Versailles, the infamous queen Marie Antoinette before me. I saw the revolts and riots. Then I saw the openness of untouched land, most likely the west part of America. There were memories of how the American Indians dealt with the mysterious deaths of their tribesman, and I wondered why B did it. Why he kill all those innocent people? The return to Paris. It was now. I had seen B's life flashing before my eyes, and mine own as well. I wondered why this was. **

**

* * *

**

**There was on odd lurch in his stomach as Mello's final victim of the night slumped to the ground. Something was not right.**

**"Hey Mel, why the grim face? 'Victim had a depressing life?" Matt swayed slightly in place, he had just taken the blood of a drunk mortal.**

**"No, Matt. Something is not right."**

**"Is that so?" Matt asked, turning serious. **

**Mello cast out his mind, checking the flat for Near. Mello gasped, the immediately began to scale the wall in front of him. The wall would have been impossible for him mortals to climb, but to Mello it was one of the first skills he had acquired as a vampire. **

**"Mello! Have some decency and wait for me, will you?" Matt called from below. Mello ignored him, now gliding from one rooftop to the next. He continued like this, not caring about mortals seeing him, with Matt scrambling behind him.**

**Mello jumped down from the top of a three story building moments later, not pausing for a millisecond to confront the woman who lived in the house next to Matt's. The woman squeaked at the sight of Mello's fatal-for-a-mortal jump, and clutched her chest with her hand in surprise.**

**"Woman, has anything odd happened since just after sundown?" Mello asked tersely, not bothering with common courtesies.**

**"Why yes I think so…" A glazed look came over eyes, as if she had trouble remembering. Her tone was dazed and confused.**

**"Ah…" She paused, slowly recalling the events of the night. "A child was kidnapped, yes that was it… I don't know why I didn't do anything, you see I was outside doing my laundry at the time…"**

**That was all Mello needed to know. As the woman had talked her mind was open, and images of B.B. and of Near was thrust into Mello's accepting mind. **

**Mello turned away from the woman and barged into Matt's flat.**

**"Near hid in the studio and then B came in…" Mello muttered under his breath, retracing B's steps. "He then came in and saw Near behind the canvas… and then-" Mello choked on his own words at the sight of Near's blood on the floor.**

**In the meantime Matt stood in the doorway of his own studio, unsure of how Mello would react.**

**"I'm not good enough Matt," Mello whispered, his eyes fixated on the small blood stains. "Not good enough to protect one single mortal…" **

**"I wouldn't say that…" Matt said, still standing in the doorway.**

**"I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Mello screamed at such a volume that mortal's could not hear. Matt flinched at this, his own ears slightly pained. He also heard the tinkle of falling shattered glass from the other room…**

**"Mello you're being ridiculous!" Matt reasoned, taking the emotionally broken Mello in his arms. The blood tears were running down his face once again. **

**"He's just one mortal." Matt whispered in what he thought was a soothing tone. It had the opposite effect on Mello however.**

**"Matt I'm leaving." Mello said icily, shrugging off Matt's hold effortlessly. **

**"You only just got here last night!" Matt cried, desperate to keep Mello with him. **

**"Time is irrelevant." Mello stated a rather intimidating monotone. "When it comes to spending my life with you. However, time is of the essence when it comes to rescuing my **_**love**_**." **

**"Is that so?" Matt's voice also took on cold airs. **

**"Yes. I wish to leave before Near and B.B. leave my range of mental communication."**

**"Well… Goodbye then." Matt added half heartedly as he watched Mello leave his flat. **

**Mello left Matt's flat in a grim mood. As he walked his pace gradually increased. Merely moments went by before Mello was running as fast as his powers allowed. He loved to run like this, with movements so quick and deft that mortals couldn't see him at all. He was an invisible wraith.**

**Before long his legs had carried him out of Verona, out on the open road and headed eastward. **

**"I will find you Near!" he cried into the night, his legs still pumping him on. "I will find you and when I do I'll put a stop to all this madness! We'll be together forever Near! I will find you! I love you!" He pledged from the bottom of his heart.**

**The rest of the night Mello ran trying and failing to catch up to B. When the time came to rest for the day, Mello sunk deep into the earth as the Old One once did millennia ago.**

**His consciousness fading Mello prayed to the Old Ones, the first of his kind the idols of all their children.**

_**L… Naomi Misora. I am your child, one of many, but you are still listening. You are gentle and listen to all your children.**_

_**There is a mortal who I love dearly. I wish to transform him into one of our kind, but he is not ready yet. As I was teaching him, preparing him for his future duties, your Backup kidnapped him from me.**_

_**I know B.B. is considered to be a failed project by you two, and that is why I believe you will help me. I am not being foolish and greedy in this cause; I will protect my love even greater then before, and will repay you immensely if you help me.**_

_**Please, I do not believe I can save him alone.**_

**As Mello finally slipped into darkness he thought he heard a faint, **_**I will help you Mello…**_** But he couldn't be sure, the sunrise was coming on, and Mello's thoughts were cloudy. One thing was sure though, he had to save Near.**


	9. I Can't Wake Up

A/N: Yaaaay, chapter nine! Actually this chapter has creepy moments....

By the way, I had fun writing the scene with the prejudice Greeks. Although I got to right the part myself, my computer does not do Greek characters and therefore I had to use an online translator once again. As before, the translations are at the bottom of the chapter.

**Chapter 9: I Can't Wake Up**

**I was in a dark, musty stone room. I was chained to the wall; the chains were rusty and digging painfully into my wrists. I was wearing nothing but a large old shirt; I couldn't tell what color because the room was immersed in darkness. There was blood dripping down the insides of my legs, a reminder of what B.B. did to me earlier, a reminder of the pain and the intrusion of what he had done.**

**If you're not good at picking up on innuendos, I'll be blunt. Earlier B had raped me. Simple as that. It was very painful and not pleasurable what so ever. I had bled a lot, and B had enjoyed that, urging himself to continue. However my lack of willingness made him bored, so he stopped eventually. Since then I had been shivering in my cell, the images of the rape incessantly playing in my mind. The torture, whether it had bee physical, emotional, or mental never ceased during the duration of my time spent in B.B.'s cell.**

**I squinted my eyes as a door opened in the darkness, bright light streaming in and hurting my eyes. I saw B's silhouette enter and then disappear as he closed the door.**

**I heard B walk near me and sit down in front of me. I pressed my legs closer together, going on the defensive.**

**"It was very fun playing with you last evening Nate… " He cooed sickeningly, starting to spread my legs apart. "I'm very sorry you didn't have as much fun as me."**

**I felt B's tongue begin to lap up the blood on my legs, his tongue bringing to my mind the image of a preying snake. I whimpered pitifully, wanting to him stop but knowing perfectly well nothing I could ever do would convince him. B.B. licked playfully close to my aching member, and I cried out sharply. He withdrew his face form my legs, surprisingly, and backed up a meter or two away from me. **

**"It will be more fun tomorrow night, because starting tomorrow night I will be able to play with you all I want." He cackled madly and I groaned, lowering my head. **

**Opening the door B.B. gave me one last message. "Remember Nate, Mihael has no chance of finding you, and he never will." With that, he closed the heavy door and I sat chained in the darkness, letting my pupils adjust.**

**

* * *

**

**Mello rose very promptly at sundown. He shed the earth he had slept in off him, as if he had slept in his coffin that day.**

**Gazing out into the starless night Mello spotted the dim twinkling lights of some small town or village. He didn't waste time getting there, but when Mello arrived he was startled to find which country it was in. **

**The first thing Mello noticed was a large building which must have been some sort of market because the smell of all sorts of food wafted down to him. Mello also saw the people were olive-skinned, their faces automatically betraying their disgust of Mello, a foreigner.**

**Feeling like he didn't belong Mello hesitantly stepped into the market, noticing how Italian his clothes were.**

**Mello's original intent had been to ask around for information, but with all the market people shouting their goods, Mello felt overwhelmed and claustrophobic. **

**"Εξωτερικών μαλακίες!****" A middle aged woman screeched at him. Mello whipped around and saw the plump owner of the bakkaliko, or, the everything store.**

**"Συγγνώμη κυρία μου, δεν εννοούσα να επέμβω.****"**

**"Φύγε! Φύγε!****" she screamed, inadvertently calling attention to the other shop keepers. Mello felt a whap of cold stickiness hit his face as a rotting fish was slapped across his face by a fish monger. Mello made haste leaving the market, not wanting to be delayed in his travels by mobbing Greeks. **

**Leaving the village Mello straightened his coat, annoyed. Mello understood that only half a century ago the Greeks were liberated from Turkish enslavement and that it was only natural for them to hold a grudge against foreigners. But Mello didn't look Turkish, did he?**

**Either way, Mello was not visiting the village again. **

**Walking along the slightly rocky path, Mello discerned he was most likely in northern Greece, the mainland. Mello had come here by the faint trail of my mind, but now it was lost. Mello was not lost on his quest however, for as much as B was spontaneous he was also a creature of habit.**

**B was born of a restless Greek man and a rebel Japanese nomadic woman. He was raised on the island of Crete. After being made a vampire he explored some of the more uncharted of Greece's many small islands, and new them better then any mortal ever had. **

**Mello smiled a yowling mangy cat crossed the road. Mello had a general idea of where I was, all it would take to find me was a little exploring….**

**

* * *

**

**I sobbed to myself in the infinite darkness. I had been there for hours, days, weeks? I had no idea. The last time B had some to me was what I described to you earlier. He had implied that he was going to turn me into a vampire the next night… but when was the next night? Night was everlasting in my cell; night was always closing in on me here. I had lost all dignity and had started calling out to Mello as loud as I could, even though I new he couldn't here me. With each cry B's horrid laughter rand in my ears, so I stopped after a while. **

**

* * *

**

**"Damn…" Mello muttered as he tore his pant leg on some rocks he had just jumped down form.**

**Mello was slowly beginning to lose hope. He had searched both the Ionian Islands**** and the Aegean Islands**** and had found nothing out of the usual. He wouldn't bother looking for me on Sparta or Crete; it wasn't B's style to hide me on one of the larger islands, **

**Sighing, Mello sat himself down on the rocky shore of the island he was on. Gazing out into the bright blue of the Mediterranean, Mello cast his mind out once more. Searching again, Mello looked for the cry of a tortured mortal… Someone begging for release, someone trapped in eternal darkness. As the small ripple of a wave lapped at the tip of Mello's boot, at that moment Mello heard me.**

**I was mentally and verbally screaming Mello's name over and over again. Sometimes the volume would dwindle, only to flux a few moments later. Mello listened on in horror as eventually the cries dwindled and faded. When they stopped altogether, Mello let out a primitive roar. It sounded all oat once Mello's anguish, rage, anxiousness, and guilt all at once.**

**Mello was panting after he finished, but the pants turned into a smile, and the smile, turned into deranged chuckles. There was an upside to Mello witnessing my pain. Mello now knew where I was, a small island of no one kilometer radius, just over ten kilometers south west of where Mello was.**

**Mello looked up at the thin moon. It was nearing the horizon. If Mello attempted to rescue me he would most likely fail. However, because B was older he would naturally wake up earlier then Mello, and could possibly do something as Mello traveled from island to island. **

**Mello sighed, worriedly massaging his forehead. To go or not to go, that was the question for Mello.**

**However, the answer soon be came blatantly clear to Mello. Now was not the time. Mello was emotionally distracted, and would be at his fullest physical strength tomorrow evening. Saving me harmed but smoothly would be better then saving me from further harm but initially causing me more pain by finagling the whole process.**

**Sinking into the gravely sand to sleep Mello sent out psychic messages to both his beloved and the Old Ones.**

_**Near… My darling and my only love. Have hope, for I am close by! I am on an island near, but alas! I am unable to rescue you tonight, for I spent all my strength searching for you! Be strong for me on the morrow… I need you to be strong. I am coming, and I love you.**_

**Content that his words would provide some solace for his precious, Mello went about sending his message to the Old Ones.**

_**L and Naomi Misora, I'm sure you have been watching me and know of my plans. I beg of you one last time, please help me! I'm sorry if I have disappointed you by begging like this, but I need you. Please awaken from your age old silence!**_

**

* * *

**

**I let out a hoarse laugh. My voice was broken and cracked from hours of screaming, but it was a laugh all the same. I laughed because I could have sworn I heard Mello's voice whispering comforting words into my mind, I disregarded it, believing that it was my own mind playing tricks on me. You see, in my dark little cell I had lost all hope… **

**

* * *

**

**L moved for the first time in one thousand five hundred twenty one years. It was a simple gesture, but it surprised L all the same. His hand had casually moved from its resting place on his knee to his mouth, his thumb raised as if to bite it. L's obsidian eyes moved soon also, looking down at himself. **

**He had on a deep blue brocade coat, the lace of his shirt poking out from the sleeves. He had on black stockings and brown leather riding boots. L found this rather odd, but then remembered that about a century ago Backup had brought him these clothes, that latest Paris fashion.**

**L slowly looked over at his Dark Queen, and saw that she too was dressed likewise in that fashion. She had on a dark red gown, silk flowing from around her shoulders, her dress sequined and sparkling in the darkness of their shrine. She was also wearing a red Liberty cap; Backup's mock the French Revolution perhaps? The red curls of the cap caressed her cheek in the stillness.**

**L sighed, the noise echoing off the walls of the shrine. His Queen had not awoken with him as he had wished. **

**L stood up, feeling each joint in his legs come to life. L was rather hunched after sitting in the same position for millennium and half, but he would live with it none the less.**

**L turned around to gaze at his shrine. It was clean, the shrine was windowless and dust could not get in. There were bouquets of century old flowers resting on the altar at L's and his Queen's throne. He saw the empty incense holders, the burnt down candles. He looked upon the walls, the painted mural of the progression of mortals. **

**L gave one last wishful glance at his Queen, hoping for the familiar spark of life to return to her eyes. It was a fleeting hope though, and L didn't dwell on it long before he left their shrine.**

**Once outside L felt the familiar sense of the air rising under him and pushing upwards. He was high in the air no****w, flying powerfully across large distances. He was flying towards Greece, L knew, because that is where the call from Mello came from. **

**L had never met Mello in person, but knew of his face and characteristics from keeping track of him using his psychic powers. L decided that he liked Mello, he was the perfect example of a well groomed and trained blood drinker. Mello, L knew, had never made a fledgling. Twenty six decades of the blood drinker's blood coursing through his veins not spilled would make Mello stronger then most blood drinkers his age. L knew, he himself had experienced it. And although blood drinkers were solitary creatures in nature, they always needed a companion every century or two. For those reasons, L would help Mello.**

**As L flew, time sped up; he was traveling east, where the moon had already set. So as not to be weakened and burnt to the crisp, L was forced to stop in the Azores. He slept in the earth of the jungle, hidden from the eyes of mortal colonies that lived there.**

**L once again faded away. This time was different. This time he knew he was to awaken at the sunset, not sit in a waking coma for centuries on end.**

**L would wake with a purpose to fufill.**

**

* * *

**A/N: Translations: **Εξωτερικών μαλακίες! **Foreign shit!

**Συγγνώμη κυρία μου, δεν εννοούσα να επέμβω. **Escuse me madam, I did not mean to intrude.

**Φύγε! Φύγε!** Get out! Get out!

Also, after writing this chapter and re-reading the guidlines I began to question if because of this chapter I should change the rating to M. Please tell me if you think I should change the rating or not.


	10. From the Nothing I've Become

A/N: Apologies to just a kid 1993, to whom I promised at Mello's next meeting with B that B would attempt to give him a blood kiss. If I did that in this chapter, it would have taken away the urgency to which Mello had to rescue Near. Sorry!

THANK YOU FOR OVER 30 REVIEWS! ALL OF YOU WHO DID SO HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE INSIDE MY HEART! NO JOKE!

Once again Greek translations can be found at the bottom.

**Chapter 10: From the Nothing I've Become**

**Mello woke tense and alert. He stood up and trailed his gaze south west. Mello's love and the only person he had ever considered to be his immortal companion was trapped on an island with only a psychopath for company. Well Mello was going to put on end to that.**

**To get to the island Mello had to use a small rowboat he had stolen, he couldn't fly as some old vampires could. Using a rowboat to travel ten or so kilometers was not a problem for Mello. He had endurance beyond all belief, (because he was a vampire) and could row faster then any mortal. Never the less as Mello abandoned his little boat at the foot of the island he felt a thin sheet of blood sweat develop. Wiping it away in disgust, Mello focused at the job at hand.**

**It was clearly well hidden, but Mello could still spot the haywire trail where B must have dragged me. Mello followed it until he came to a natural stone formation some six or so meters tall. **

**Mello sighed, knowing he most likely would have to circle the thing many times to find the hidden entrance. It would always be worth it though. Mello ran his hand along the surface of the rock, trying to feel even the slightest groove that might indicate a man-made entrance. **

**It took many rotations around the formation, and Mello was starting to get anxious and frustrated right when he found it. He sighed a sigh of much relief and began to trace his finger to make a rough rectangle about his size. Mello pushed on it, using the strength of ten mortal me, it opened slowly.**

**Opening the door revealed poorly carved descending stone steps, the scent of must and a disgusting the amount of spider webs and their inhabitants. **

**Stepping lightly Mello made his way down twenty six steps before he came to a locked door. Taking a moment to unlock it, the door revealed yet another locked door. Sighing impatiently Mello unlocked that one as well, only to be blocked by another door… And another… And other, finally coming to a small annex room.**

**Mello halted in his footsteps, B.B. was standing directly across from him, blocking the next door. **

**"So you were able to find me Mihael. I never thought you would."**

**"I didn't find **_**you**_**." Mello spat. "I found Near." **

**At this B.B.'s mouth curled into a creepy little smile. "He's lost all hope you know. He doesn't believe you'll come."**

**"That's not true!" Mello yelled, pushing past B and barging into the next chamber.**

**Mello froze at the sight. Chained to the wall I was bloody, bruised, whimpering, and ill-clothed.**

**"Near, my darling I'm here for you!" Mello said hollowly. When I failed to respond Mello rushed to me, kneeling on the ground beside me. Mello carefully took my hand in his own, being sure not to put any pressure on my open sores. **

**"My darling, it's me Mello! Please answer me, my love, you're scaring me?" He cried.**

**"… Mello?" It came out as a question, and I still couldn't make eye contact with him.**

**"Yes! Mon petit chéri, you're safe now!" **

**I had to loll my head slightly to bring myself to face him.**

**"Am I?" I said solemnly, gazing at him with sunken eyes.**

**Mello opened his mouth in slight confusion, but then B.B. leaped and pounced on Mello, pinning him to the ground.**

**"You think you could get away easily Mihael? Well you thought wrong!" B.B. hissed. **

**Mello tried to free himself, but B's grip was too strong. **

**"You think you can win your way with charms and good looks, Mihael?! Well think no more!" B's teeth sunk into Mello's neck, messily ravaging his throat, sending his blood spilling everywhere. **

**I screamed. Mello was utterly powerless. I saw his already pale face go white. The vibrancy of his golden hair appeared to fade. As his eyes slowly closed Mello let out one last sigh. It was a plea for help, his one last chance at saving me.**

**"L…" **

**B.B. stood up, dripping in blood and staring wide-eyed at Mello. "L?!" He roared. "L AND NAOMI MISORA ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" **

**Mello let out what could have been a chuckle. "If the Queen and King of us all are dead…" Each word clearly pained him. "Then why aren't we dead also?"**

**I screamed hollowly as I saw Mello's raggedy breathing, the grin slowly being wiped off his face, the life fading out of him…**

**There was a thundering crack and everything stopped as one of the walls began to crumble and fall. Standing in the midst of the newly made rubble was a man who painfully resembled B.B. His physical features were nearly the same, but the look on his face was more controlled, more stable. Not to mention that he was dressed as some aristocrat from Revolutionary times. **

**"You know Backup." He began, calmly addressing B. "I distinctly remember you swearing to us that you wouldn't cause trouble among our kind again after the fiasco with **_**Light**_**." At the mention of someone named Light the man's tone had turned icy. He gained his composure back quickly, and continued. "And here you are now, kidnapping mortals, attempting to kill brethren. Most of all, spreading rumors your Queen and I are dead."**

**During this B.B. had fallen on his knees, dumbfounded and gaping. **

**The man frowned slightly, then turning to Mello. "You've been sorely injured, haven't you?"**

**Mello didn't respond. **

**The man stepped through the rubble and came to Mello, kneeling beside him. "I do apologize for my lateness. Please, be healed!" The man gave Mello a quick blood kiss and Mello sat up, as full of life as ever.**

**"L!" He exclaimed, almost as surprised as B had been. **

**The man called L smiled slightly at Mello, and Mello was at a loss for words.**

**"Mello!" I cried.**

**"Oh mon Dieu, my darling! I am so sorry!" He came to me, wrapping his arms around and kissing me on the cheek and forehead. "I wish you hadn't had to see me like the, please forgive me for everything I've done!" Mello was crying now, the blood dripping down onto my shoulder. **

**"It's alright Mello." I whispered, angling my head towards his. "Who's L?" I asked.**

**Mello looked shocked, and then he shook his head. "I'm sorry darling, I keep forgetting you're a mortal. L is the second of our kind, Queen Naomi Misora is the first." **

**"How could he save you with only a mouthful of blood?" I asked. **

**"His blood is the most powerful of our kind's, next to our Queen's. He is six thousand years old after all." He replied with an excited smile.**

**"Six thousand! I exclaimed, just as the battle that had been raging around us reached its peak. **

**B.B. was on the ground, panting and terrified. L was standing in front of him, his dress sword pointed at B's throat. "Beyond Birthday, I excommunicate you from our kind! If you attempt to make contact with any of us, even your immortal children, I will be notified and you will promptly be killed. If you chose to create any more immortal children that applies for them as well!"**

**With one swift motion L sheathed his sword. Then a look of powerful concentration came on his face. Before long B.B. emitted a powerful groan, and I gazed on in horror as wounds opened up and blood began to flow out of his stomach. The blood kept flowing, and I could have sworn to see bits of his small intestine also.**

**"This is a mere warning of what I can do, Backup." L said ominously. "Goodbye." And with that, B's screaming and writhing body actually flew out of the cell, through the hole L had created, and far, far away. **

**L turned to us. "Mortal be free." My chains disintegrated. I looked up at him in awe. **

**"L I cannot thank you enough!" Mello said, hugging me close. **

**"I'll be in Moscow, visit me. But first," He smiled at us. "Turn that handsome thing into one of us, will you Mello?" **

**Mello laughed heartily, a look of pure bliss on his face. "If it is your wish, my King!" **

**Without a last word, L took to the sky, leaving us behind. **

**In the silence, Mello drew me into a comforting hug. "Mon chéri… Will you ever forgive me?" **

**"Of course I do, Mello." I whispered, nuzzling my face into his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."**

**"Thank you my darling, thank you for everything…"**

**

* * *

**

**I slept all through the next day and a little into the night. Mello woke me by placing a soft kiss on my lips. I woke up smiling. **

**"Good evening my darling. I hope you've had a good rest?" **

**"It was wonderful, thanks." I replied, sitting up in bed. Mello had persuaded a young girl and her family to let us lodge in their house until I was well rested.**

**Mello and I made polite conversation and such, not wanting to bring up past horrors. **

**"Τι κάνεις, Τι κάνεις?****" The girl, who appeared about fifteen, came in with a dinner tray,**

**"Ωραία, ευχαριστώ.****" I said, accepting the dinner tray. Mello had taught me common courtesies in Greek and the girl squealed at my thick French accent. **

**"We'll be leaving sometime tonight." Mello told the girl as I blew on a spoonful of octopus soup to cool it. **

**"Oh, that's too bad." The girl pouted at me, even though it was Mello who had spoken to her, in what I supposed was to be cute manner.**

**"Yes, most likely after he is done eating…" Mello mused, smiling at me in an odd manner. **

**The girl nodded, and with a curtsy left the room.**

**I ate silently for the most part, not saying anything until I was nearly done, sopping up the remains of the soup with my bread. "So are we going to Moscow after this?" I asked.**

**Mello smirked. "Before leaving I'm going to make you a vampire as L wished."**

**I nearly chocked. "R-really?" I stuttered.**

**"Why of course, my darling." He purred, tracing the line of my cheek bone with one gloved hand. I blushed slightly,**

**"It will happen on a small island where no one can see us." **

**I nodded shakily, taking another bight of bread. **

**

* * *

**A/N:**Τι κάνεις, Τι κάνεις? **How are you, how are you?

**Ωραία, ευχαριστώ. **Good, thank you.

Ok, I know, really short chapter, but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffie!


	11. I Know What I'm Without

A/N: Hey, new chapter... Um, the next update might not be until next weekend, my grandmother passed away last night and I'm gonna be doing a lot of traveling during the week to the wake/funeral.

**Chapter 11: I Know What I'm Without**

**We were standing on the shore of an island off the coast of Crete. I felt uncomfortable, Mello had been staring at me unblinkingly fir the past few minutes.**

**"You look exquisite, my darling." He said after some time.**

**"Thank you…" I replied. **

**"Are you happy with the way that you look chéri?"**

**I looked down at myself momentarily then my gaze returned to him. "Yes, I do believe so." **

**"Good, my darling." Mello smiled and reached out to play with a lock of my hair. "Because after tonight everything about you physically will stay the same."**

**I grew nervous and averted my eyes. **

**"Near, are you ready?" Mello asked seriously.**

**"Why yes of-" I was cut off by Mello biting into my neck. Mello drank just as deep from me as B had, but with love in every gulp. **

**Seconds later I grew dizzy and felt my knees weaken and collapse. I felt a protective arm hold me by the waist, and I moaned as my vision blurred.**

**"Mello…" I whimpered, my eyes fluttering. **

**"Be silent, my darling. The energy required to speak is not needed used." **

**I complied, feeling my self grow weaker and weaker. I soon felt I would slip from consciousness when I felt Mello stop drinking. I fell into Mello but he soon pulled the both of us to the ground. **

**"Drink." He whispered, pushing his wrist lightly to my lips. Blindly my mouth latched on, excited at the steady stream of his blood rush from the cur he had made on his wrist. I felt my strength return, as soon as I felt Mello's dwindle. He groaned and threw his head back as I began to drink more powerfully, needing and lusting for his blood. I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered as long as I could drink his blood… It was the greatest sensation in the world. **

**"Stop." Mello hissed after some time had gone by. I simply groaned and continued to drink.**

**"Stop!" Mello ripped his hand away from my mouth. I opened my eyes, looking at him I realized I was laying on top of him. **

**"In order for you to come out strongly in all of this the process of taking and giving the blood must be repeated!" Mello's face was severely pale and gaunt, he was panting at the effort to stay conscious. "Neither of us can be completely weakened in this. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, do you understand?" **

**I replied by simply angling my head so he had a better go at my neck. **

**I felt Mello's teeth sinking into my neck once more. This time was different though. This time I cringed as I felt my veins course each time with less and less of the powerful blood I had received from Mello. When I was nearly delirious with blood loss I felt Mello's mouth leave me neck, and once again found his wrist, open and bleeding, thrust at my mouth. I gladly obliged, hungrily taking in mouthful upon mouthful of Mello's delicious blood…**

**We continued on like this for some hours, a frenzied and erotic passing of the blood. To the average eavesdropper, of which there was none of, it would have sounded as if we were heatedly making love. Which I suppose this was the closest to lovemaking vampires could get. Mello and I passes the blood between each other so many times that I could no longer tell the difference between his and mine. Our blood had become fused together, binding us for eternity. Only then did Mello stop. **

**I was sitting one Mello's lap, his arms around me and his face buried in my neck. **

**"It's over now…" Mello mumbled, kissing me slightly. **

**I sat in a dazed silence. The effect that I got from simply a few mouthfuls of Mello's blood was nothing compared to now. I could even begin to hear the whispering thoughts of mortals…**

**"Is it always like this?" I whispered, afraid of the volume of my own voice.**

**"Yes my darling, and your senses will only increase as you grow older."**

**"It's so **_**bright**_**though!"**

**Mello began stroking my hair. "Night time is the only time we have. Exposure to the sun will kill us; we need all the light we can get at night." **

**I nodded, looking up at the moon. **

**Mello stood up, pulling me with him. "Come darling, we need to get you into the water." **

**"Why?" I asked. Mello didn't answer, simply squeezing my hand gently as we waded out waist deep in the water. Just as we got there I felt an odd lurching in the pit of my stomach. Seconds later I felt of sorts of bodily fluids begin to leave me.**

**"How revolting!" I exclaimed, watching a dirty colored patch of water form around me.**

**Mello smirked. "It's only natural. Technically we're dead, so these kind of bodily functions aren't required." Mello spoke of it so casually, I however was positively disgusting. "What about these clothes?" Surely they were spoiled, not to mention the salt water. **

**Mello shrugged. "I have prepared other garments." I nodded glumly.**

**After the excretion of my bodily fluids was over, a mischievous grin played on Mello's face.**

** "Darling, why don't we go for a swim?"**

**"Wha-" I barely had time to consider it before Mello forcibly dunked me under water. I opened my eyes to find that the salt water didn't sting my eyes, and I had perfect vision as well. I heard a dull splash beside me as Mello came under also. He smiled, flashing his white teeth. He grabbed my hand and began to swim out deeper. I noticed I didn't need to breath, and that I was a much stronger swimmer then before. **

**After exploring the bottom of the outer edge of the intertidal zone Mello drew me into an underwater hug. We stayed like that for some moments before Mello began to bring us to the surface. When we came up I was not gasping and spluttering for air as one would expect, I was completely calm and level-headed. **

**Mello nuzzled his wet face into my equally wet neck. "Can you hear this?" He whispered. **

**"Yes, very well." I replied. **

**"Good." Mello released me and began to tread water. "No mortal could ever hear such quiet of a sound." **

**I nodded. **

**"So far all your physical skills are well in order. All we have to do is test your climbing and jumping skills." Mello flipped over and began to back-stroke his way towards shore, a thoughtful expression on his face. I swam beside him as Mello planned out the rest of our night. **

**"Finding your first victim will test your psychic capabilities and judgment skills." I silently pondered what my judgment skills had to do with my new vampiric abilities. "After hunting him down we can test your climbing and jumping…"**

**Mello and I stopped at a tailor's, the owner of which stared at us quite oddly. Mello ignored this and graciously paid for the new clothing. Once changed Mello and I headed for the back streets.**

**"I'm going to find a victim for you to kill. Then you have to find him or her yourself."**

**I hesitated. "With… my mind?"**

**"Of course my darling, what else." **

**I shrugged impassively and continued walking beside Mello. **

**Moments later Mello made a small 'aha' noise and said, "I found one! Quite a good specimen for your first kill." Mello finished it off with a cheery smile. He stopped walking and turned to face me, one eyebrow arched. I nodded, a concentrated look forming on my face. **

**The process of finding someone by mind-power is not something you could recite step by step to someone. I had to consciously think, **_**Ok, there are a bunch of mortals around. One of them if I need to find. Mello says I'm supposed to pierce their mind to find out about them so… **_**And suddenly something clicked and I could hear the incessant chattering of the minds of all the mortals within the surrounding couple of kilometers, give or take a couple meters. I winced. People sure do think loudly. **

**"Good, you're in." Mello said. "Now all you have to do is block out all the minds except for one, sift the through its conscious mind and memories, and if it's incorrect, toss it out and pick another one." **

**It was easier said then done. Then minds didn't like being cast out, and it took a lot of concentration to keep them that way. Much less focus on one particular mind and dissect it. It took a while, longer then I would like to mention, but eventually I found someone that could fit Mello's, 'scum of the world' profile.**

**I let out a huge sight, thankful to sever my connection with the minds of mortals. **

**"Found him?" Mello asked.**

**"I believe so."**

**Mello smiled. "Describe him to me, darling. I want to confirm you found the right person." **

**I looked at him. "Couldn't you just look into my mind and confirm it?"**

**Mello shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, my darling, I can't. Because you are my fledgling, the connection is permanently broken." Mello's tone was severely grim. I was exasperated. "Doesn't it make more sense for us to have a stronger connection, since we share such a deeper bond?!" It didn't make any sense according to my logic. **

**"It would be wonderful for it to be that way…" Mello sighed wistfully. "However I don't know why it's like this and no one has been able to reverse it."**

**I frowned. "Oh. Well the man is tall and heavy-set, the illegitimate son of a Greek merchant. Escaped convict, was convicted of theft. Since then he has raped and killed to women." The last sentence came out as a whisper; his recent crimes reminded me too much of what B.B. had done to me. **

**Mello rubbed my back comfortingly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "He was the best specimen within what I guessed your range to be."**

**I nodded firmly as Mello began to walk again. I would need to get over my fears as soon as possible. **

**When we reached the alley the man was lumbering around in Mello stopped walking and put his hands on my shoulders, boring hypothetical holes into my face. "It's almost a shame to have you feed…" He caressed my cheek in his hand. I stayed silent, looking up into Mello's bottomless blue eyes, taking in all the new details and shades I could now see. "Your skin is so pretty when it's so white… Like a fragile porcelain doll or a hauntingly beautiful ghost…" Mello continued so stare at me in a longingly sad manner. "It's so unfortunate…" Mello smiled. "But none the less necessary. Come darling," He took my hand and led me into the darkness of the alley. "I'll stay behind and watch. You go ahead now." He pushed me lightly, obviously noticing my distress at confronting the large, oily man. **

**Stumbling forward I threw one last furtive glance at Mello, to which he replied with a bright smile.**

**I sighed, gathering what little confidence I had and walked up to the man. I supposed I must have developed the habit of walking soundlessly, because I had to tap him on the shoulder to get him to notice me. He turned around sluggishly, and his jaw dropped upon seeing me.**

**"A-are you an angel?! Am I dead?! Are you going to take me to Hell? I'm sorry mother! The man yelled in a slurred voice.**

**"No." I said flatly. I was inwardly disappointed that the first victim of my immortal life was a complete dunce. **

**The man looked more then confused for a moment until I careened my neck to reach his fatty one and bluntly bit him. My fangs weren't finished refining themselves, because I sort of had to gnash at his skin to create a wound. It was rather messy; unlike the clean puncture wound Mello would create.**

**I almost spit the blood out as it came to me. It was very raw tasting, if I had to put a word on it. It was very unlike Mello's blood. Mello's blood had a blend of flavors, like a well prepared meal. **

_**Eugh. **_**I thought as I continued to rid the man of life. I must have already attained a vampire's nature if I was already thinking of blood as sustenance. **

**I got used to it soon though, and began to love the fell of the man struggling to break my powerful grip on him. I shuddered slightly in excitement as I felt his heart rate slow. He was dying, and I felt a sickening pleasure in knowing that. I moaned lowly as I felt his supply of blood weaken, I felt his heart stop. **

**I continued drinking anyway. My soul was sinking down with him, and my stomach was convulsing at the remaining blood I was drinking. I didn't care one bit. Just to have the mortal blood flowing through me and strengthening me is all I needed and cared about. I didn't care that I was drinking this man to a wrinkly husk. I didn't care that my body was rejecting the dead blood. I didn't care… **

**Strong arms wrapped around me, tearing my mouth from the dead man's neck. "No! Stop!" I cried out blindly, squirming and thrashing about to be released. **

**"Near calm down!" I recognized the stern voice, it was Mello. I stilled, but was still tense and wary.**

**"My darling, you have to stop drinking when they die." **

**"Why?" I asked angrily. **

**"Because when you drink dead blood it's putting dead things into your body, which is bad. You yourself could get very sick and even die if you continue drinking after death."**

**I shuddered and nodded. For all the pleasure I got from drinking of the dead man I had felt very sick at the same time. **

**Mello rubbed my stomach lightly. "Try not to it again, dearest. Not only will it hurt you, but seeing you like what nearly caused the death of me!"**

**"I'm sorry, Mello."**

**"Apology accepted. It's not your fault, you didn't no, mon amour." **

**Mello began walking again.**

**"How many times a night do I need to drink?"**

**"Once tonight is fine. Tomorrow night when you start to feel the thirst three or four should do…"**

**I bit my lip uncomfortably. I wasn't sure if I was able to control myself to not drink after death. I waited for Mello to sense this and explain an alternative. Then I remembered he couldn't use his powers to acutely guess my thoughts and feelings. So I voiced them.**

**"Mello… I'm not so sure I'll be able to stop drinking after they die."**

**Mello nodded, casually wrapping an arm around my waist. "Then you may do what is called 'Little Drink'. That is when you only drink enough to make a person dizzy. Nor will get absorbed in drinking 'till they die. If that's what you're going to do five to eight people would be better." **

**I nodded, smiling slightly. I wouldn't have to worry about drinking beyond the death, and neither would I be killing anyone. **

**My thoughts were interrupted when Mello and I came to an abrupt halt at a brick wall.**

**"You're going to climb that." Mello stated, pointing slightly. **

**"H-how?" I stuttered. It was a **_**brick**_** wall for God's sake. How could you climb a twenty foot brick wall without assistance? **

**Mello gave me an odd look before gracefully jumping onto the wall. I gaped. There was no way that was possible. **

**Mello turned his head and smiled down at me. "Just jump, my darling. I assure no harm will come to you." **

**I gulped and made a silent prayer before making a running jump. I cried out slightly when I noticed I was still latched onto the brick. **

**Mello looked down at me, as he had started climbing earlier. "What did I tell you, mon amour?" **

**I nodded shakily and began to follow Mello upwards. Somehow my fingers were unable to find grips in places unimaginable before. It was very odd. **

**Seconds later I scrambled up onto the roof of a building. Mello smiled at me. The next thing I knew he had pulled me into his arms, kissing me. It wasn't blood kisses or sweet little kisses; it was full on open-mouthed kissing. I squeaked in surprise, but Mello only wrapped his arms around me tighter. I melted into the kiss, closing my eyes and accepting entrance from Mello's tongue. The battle of tongues began, but it was hopeless as Mello was all intent on exploring my mouth. I let him do so and moaned in response. Only after a few minutes of that did Mello pull away.**

"**What… What was that for?"**

**Mello only hugged me again. "My darling you are the perfect fledgling, everything I could have ever hoped for and more."**

"**I do not know how I can thank you enough Mello. You are the only person who has ever truly shown me love."**

**I felt Mello' body begin to shake, he was weeping again. He kissed the side of my mouth giving a hurried, "I love you." before composing himself. **

**Mello took my hand in his and led us to the edge of the roof. "Here's where we jump." He said cheerily, looking down at the dark street below.**

"**Jump?" I croaked, suddenly feeling like the twenty foot drop was a lot farther. **

**Mello looked like he was about to leap, but I reached and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! I mean, surely this will at least mortally injure us-" I hardly had time to think as Mello swept me up in his arms and just jumped. I felt the air rush up beneath me as we dropped like a stone. "Mello!" I shouted, clinging closer to Mello even though I knew it only increased the rate of our descent. **

**A spilt second later we landed with a dull thud, my knees bending only the slightest on impact. Mello ended the embrace by casually wiping off some sort of dirt or dust that had collect on his jacked. **

"**Mello! What were you thinking we could have been killed!" I finished my hasty outburst with, "You scared me…"**

"**Mon chéri, je suis désolé. But to conquer a fear, isn't it required of you to face it?" **

**I started to stammer a philosophical response before I noticed quite a few people were staring at us in shock from our jump. "Mello may we just go home?"**

**"If that is what you wish, my darling." Mello linked arms with me and began to walk.**

**

* * *

**

**We only were staying in this hotel one day; we would be heading off for Moscow promptly the next evening. **

**I snuggled closer into Mello's coffin his arms around me and his breath coming into my right ear. I briefly recalled the first time I had lain down in the red-silk lining. B.B. had paid Mello a surprise visit, and Mello had desperately tried to protect me. **

**I quickly let go of the memory. That was all in the past now. **

**Mello kissed my neck as he closed the lid over us. "Would you like a coffin of your own, my darling? I can have one made once we arrive at Moscow." **

**"No… Mello." My words came our very breathily, and I felt Mello's lips form a smile. "So happy to sleep with me, eh? I'm glad, I'm glad…" Mello snuggled me closer, one hand lazily stroking my hair. **

**I felt my eyes suddenly grow very heavy. As the unconsciousness of dawn took its hold over me, lying in Mello's loving arms, I had one last thought, **_**This is the way it should always be…**_

_**

* * *

**_A/N: I wish I could just end it nice and fluffly like it is, *looks back and forth mysteriously* but there are still more things to come my dears... See you in the next chapter.


	12. Make Me Real

A/N: Weesnaw, everyone. Chapter twelve is up and there's not much to say about it this time.

**Chapter 12: Make Me Real**

**We reached Moscow in little over a week and a half. Mello had been smiling the whole while, and by the time we reached Moscow it elevated to that of a child on Christmas morning. He had paid each coach driver more generously then the last, and I started to wonder how Mello got all his money. I decided not to inquire on it however; something as materialistic as money may spoil his mood.**

**The first thing Mello had us do was buy coats. He explained cheerily that vampires dud not require clothing for extra warmth, but that we were buying them solely for aesthetic purposes. The coats were long, trench coat like things. They were made out of wool or some other heavy material. They were lined with expensive fur; mine was white so it had snow leopard's fur. Mello's was his customary black, and was lined with panther's fur or something. I suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the people who had to hunt those animals. Not to mention the animals themselves. **

**As Mello was paying for said coats a very pleasing realization came to me. They were speaking French. All this time everyone around me had been speaking French! I could understand them perfectly.**

**"Mello," I began with a slight grin on my face. Mello had already donned his new coat, and was draping mine over me, putting it on for me as I walked. "Yes, my darling?"**

**"The people here, why are they all speaking French?"**

** Mello stopped buttoning my coat. For a moment he was staring at me as if I were mad, only to begin shaking in laughter. **

**"French? Oh my Near, for surely that was the funniest thing I have heard in decades! None of them are speaking French, only Russian like they should be!"**

**"But-" I protested. I had been hearing French this whole time. **

**"My darling, the easiest person to fool is always yourself! You are hearing Russian as Russian gets, you are merely translating it into your strongest language, French, faster then you can consciously process."**

**"I don't know Russian, though!" It was slightly annoying to hear Mello chuckling beside me like he knew everything. Then again, he was two hundred sixty years old…**

**"You know Russian the moment you heard it first, мой дорогой****. The same idea goes for any other language. You hear it, you know it."**

**I huffed slightly, still finding supposed loopholes in Mello's little speech. "That still doesn't explain why I'm hearing French. Even now I believe I'm talking in it."**

**Mello put a hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter. "No, you're speaking Russian. It may be that French is the language you want to hear, so that's what you hear. Try thinking, 'I want to hear in Russian'." **

**I did so, concentrating hard. A second later I **_**was**_** hearing in Russian. Unfamiliar sounds and words were flying by me as people talked. Although it overwhelmed me, I could understand everything with crystal clarity. **

**"Oh." I said simply. Mello nodded, still smirking at me somewhat. **

**The next few minutes we walked in silence. I was still getting used to Russian, playing around with the sounds of words and phrases. Mello was just no saying anything. **

**"So… Where are we going?" I asked after a while.**

**Mello put an arm around my waist. "The florist's." **

**I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. **

**"Just a little thank you gift." **

**I nodded.**

**When we reached the florist's I was blown away by the array of color combinations of the flowers. I thought Mello was going to take his time, picking out each individual flower with a critical eye. I was wrong. Mello headed straight to the manager, an assertive look about his face.**

**"Yes, may I help you?" The man asked.**

**"I want a bouquet of white roses, please. And a black ribbon tied in a bow holding them together."**

**The man glanced briefly at Mello's all black attire. "I'm sorry for your loss…" The man muttered as he began to retrieve the flowers. Mello nodded solemnly, as if there really was a death, then snuck a smile at me. The florist had just made an inside joke about vampires with out even realizing it. **

**As we left the store, white roses in hand, Mello waved slightly and the man tipped his shabby hat to us. **

**Back on the streets I asked, "So where are they?"**

**Mello smirked. "That's classified, my darling. They wouldn't want me to say it out loud, just memorize the route." **

**I nodded in reply and looked up, paying attention to street names. **

**Mello took us to the outskirts of the city, where the pathways faded and the underbrush grew freely. After a while we came to what appeared to be a ruin of a decaying polytheistic temple. **

**"Is this…?" My words floated away as if they were unsaid. **

**Mello came to the front entrance which was sealed with stone. He pushed on it hard, his mouth a grim line of concentration. The stone moved slowly, and as soon as there was enough room to squeeze by he motioned for me to do so. **

**As if on cue torches burst into flame at our entrance. I squinted slightly, not used to the bright light hitting my newly sensitive eyes. I beheld a drab, stone room. It was empty except for two throne-like chairs which two people sat in.**

**The person on my left, or his right, was L. The person on my right was a serious faced but gentle looking oriental woman. She was dressed in the fashion of L, eighteenth century Parisian clothing. The strangest thing was, neither of them had moved upon our arrival. Not even the slightest flicker of their eyes. They appeared to be pale stone statues. In my curiosity I reached out to brush a lock of iron-straight black hair from the woman's face.**

**"Stop." Mello's voice echoed slightly in the room. It had an ominous quality to it. **

**Mello pulled my hand away slowly. "Let me go first, my darling, she doesn't know and wouldn't think twice about killing you." **

**I nodded and stepped back from the throne letting Mello step forward. **

**Mello sank to his knees, holding the roses out in front of him like an offering. I was quite surprised, seeing Mello be so submissive was quite different. **

**"My Queen." He began solemnly, timidly placing the flowers down, his eyes never leaving the Queen's. "I apologize most deeply for your lack of provisions. I will take it upon myself to better decorate your shrine."**

**The Queen did not react. Mello sighed audibly and turned towards L. "My King, once again I thank you for assisting me in my quest to save my love Near. I also am extremely grateful for your approval of turning him into one of us." Mello bowed his head. "If I may." Mello stood up slowly and approached L. He slowly leaned his head towards L's neck and…**

**With one simple yet elegant gesture of his hand L sent Mello flying. He hit the wall with a loud 'oof' then fell to the floor like some common rag doll rejected by a young girl and thrown across the room. I ran to him and with my new speed was by his side in an instant. **

**"Mello, are you alright?"**

**In response Mello spat blood from his mouth. **

**I glared at L. "Why on earth would he harm you so, merely for trying to drink from him." **

**Mello shook his head. "Near, drinking from an vampire is an extremely serious matter. Drinking from one of the Old Ones is a dozen times more severe. I am surprised he didn't kill me. He went easy on me."**

**Mello stood up and wiped the blood from his face. "My darling, I got the sense he may want you to drink from him." I stared at L, who was as unmoving as ever. "Are you sure, Mello?" I asked hesitantly. **

**Mello nodded. "Approach him with caution talk to him as you do so, pause as you are about to bite his neck. Only then can you try and drink."**

**I nodded, glancing at Mello as I walked up to L's throne. "My King," I began, unsure how to begin. "As Mello mentioned earlier, I am most grateful and forever in your debt for saving me." By the time I was finished saying all this my mouth was hovering above L's marble white neck. My eyes swiveled to Mello's; he nodded confidently, the sign to continue. The moment my mouth broke L's age-old skin a powerful wave of blood hit me. I remembered just to latch my mouth on his neck. Spilling the blood of a victim or a fellow blood drinker was considered an insult to the person you were drinking from and a disgrace to your name. **

**To be quite frank about things, drinking L's blood was like being on hallucinogenic mushrooms. Even with my eyes closed tightly shut colors and abstract shapes exploded before my eyes. As I was drinking I ended up working my brain into a frenzy trying to focus on one particular thing. I just melted into it. The age-old power he was giving me. I lost myself in it. **

**Moments later I felt an icy firm hand gently push someone's cheek away from L's neck. I was slow catching on that it was my cheek he was pushing away. **

**My mouth parted with L's neck, and I opened my glazed eyes to see a world of even more, fresher, alive, detail. L's eyes looked like glass marbles as his movement ceased. His obsidian black eyes a bottomless abyss. But there was something calling about his eyes. Like all these years of simply sitting on thrones and watching the world from other people's eyes was killing his inside. Like he wanted to break the chains binding him to this earth. Like he wanted to be free. **

**Then it ended. All of a sudden I scrambled away from L's throne, hurriedly getting as far away from L as possible. **

**"Near it's alright." Mello's voice was like sitting by a warm fire after a day out in the winter. **

**"I was drowning Mello," I rambled. "I can't do this. L, he's trapped. He's being held down by all this time he's spent here. Six thousand years is killing him inside."**

**"Sh, shh Near." Mello sat down and pulled me into his lap. He twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers just the way I liked. "It's different for us, darling. Every person who L ever loved has always left him. Whether it had been years, decades, or centuries they always left. It broke L's heart each time. That's why slowly over time he stopped going out, stopped taking victims. He removed himself from this world, only to be called upon in extreme crisis. He most likely gave you his blood because he wants you to be strong with me and for me. L is doing this so we don't experience the heartache he did. He wants us to be happy."**

**I was touched; blood tears of melancholy were streaming down my face.**

**"And I will be with you forever, Near." **

**I nodded, a small smile forming on my lips. Then I tilted my head upwards to face Mello. "Did you hear that?" I whispered.**

**Mello nuzzled his nose with mine. "Yes, I believe I did."**

**I smiled up at him. "Go ahead Mello; she is our Queen after all."**

**Mello chuckled quietly. Standing up he ran his hand down my arm in the most romantic way I thought I would burst. He turned to face Naomi, winking slyly at me as he did so. He approached the Queen's throne, bowing extravagantly. He took her lifeless hand and kissed it politely as if greeting royalty. Slowly he tilted her chin, exposing the artery in her snow white neck. And just like that, Mello's teeth were in her neck. Mello must have had a similar experience as I did, for soon he helplessly tumbled into her arms. I smiled as Naomi's arms moved for the first time, Mello explained, in years that outnumbered L's sleep by many. Her arms moved to embrace Mello, took accept him.**

**When it was over Mello took his hands in mine and led me outside. In the still of the night Mello simply smiled and kissed me. It was the happiest moment of my life. In the one kiss all of Mello's emotions, his love and care for me, his happiness, his guilt, all of his thoughts and promises came spilling out. Even if he didn't voice it, even if I didn't hear it telepathically it was all clear and understandable. His love for me was pure and limitless. And I loved him back just as much, if note more.**

**"Aha- Mello!" I laughed as he kissed my neck. Over and over he kissed me. "Near, oh Near I love you."**

**"Mello…" I moaned. "Thank you. I love you with all my heart."**

**That night we ran home to the coffin. Laughing and crying and kissing the whole way back. That was a night of pure bliss. Bliss I would not again experience for long time.**


	13. Without Your Love, Darling

A/N: Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really don't like this chapter. Most of it was forced, since the only part that moves the plot happens at the very end. Oh well, you're going to read it anyway, whether I like it or not.

**Chapter 13: Without Your Love, Darling**

**We spent the rest of the week in Moscow. It was like a dreamland compared to the shattering truth that would soon hit me. I was so unsuspecting the whole time. My world was revolving around Mello and I being together. Waking with Mello. Hunting with Mello. Shopping with Mello. Watching an opera or ballet with Mello. Sleeping with Mello in his coffin. **

**Looking back on that week, I wondered if Mello had thought about what was to come at all. Had his actions been pre-meditative? Was he fussing, adoring, and loving me even more then before on purpose to perhaps compensate for what he was going to do? **

**The possible questions and answers ran through my head like wildfire, growing all the second but not doing any good. **

**Forgive me, I've been rambling again. You, the reader, can't possibly understand what I've been thinking about because I haven't explained what has happened. Let me begin…**

**I woke up comfortable and content as usual. Mello's arms were around me, his face buried in my neck. As per usual of course.**

**When Mello noticed I had woken he kissed me and played with my hair. "My darling, you smell particularly exotic this evening."**

**If I hadn't been craving blood I would have blushed. **

**Mello pushed the coffin open, one arm still hugging me close to his chest. The bedroom of our apartment, where the coffin was placed, was bathed in silvery moonlight. It gave our ghostly pale skin an ethereal glow to it. **

**Mello stood up and stepped out of the coffin. I followed suit. **

**Mello sat on the bed, smoothing out his clothes slightly. Patting on the bed for me to sit beside him he said, "What is it you would like to do this evening, my love?"**

**I shrugged absently and rested my head on his shoulder. My thoughts were elsewhere, yet I never seemed to be able to recall where they were. **

**"That's alright." Mello said in, for lack of a better word, a dreamy voice. "We can just… stay in, if that's what you prefer."**

**Something about Mello's seemingly innocent words struck a profound thought it my mind. **

**"I still don't understand…" I mumbled, almost to myself, but with preternatural hearing and all that Mello picked up on it loud and clear. "Understand what?" He asked in a sympathetic tone, putting an arm around my shoulder. **

**I shook my head slightly, my gaze dropping. "I don't think I want to talk about it."**

**"Are you sure my darling, you know you can tell me." Mello placed a slow kiss on my cheek. His tone of voice had been huskier and throaty, his kiss full of lust. They almost convinced the words to tumble out of my mouth "Well, I- it's just. No."**

**I didn't want to ask, why me? I didn't want to make the whole unrealistic quality of our situation and relationship apparent to Mello. I mean, was it even proper for him to kiss me the way he does? Was it proper for me to **_**like**_** it? I was thankful at the time that he couldn't read my thoughts. **

**Shifting slightly on the bed I said, "Actually Mello, I know what I want to do." **

**Mello gave me an eager smile, his face so close to mine. "Yes, what is your idea?"**

**I looked away from him in almost a shameful manner. "I want to be alone for a couple of hours." The way I said it, so flat and devoid of expression, suddenly made me feel unbearably sad. I felt I had rejected Mello.**

**However, Mello's face only fell for a second before he plastered another smile on his face. "As much as I hate to be parted with you my darling, even for a second, I must respect your decision, it is only logical after months of constant companionship with me." I watched in guilty silence as Mello played with the hem of his shirt. "Although I may fall prey to a bought of separation anxiety…"**

**"Sorry…" I muttered before pecking him on the cheek. Mello turned sharply to face me, his fingers played lightly on the spot where I had kissed him. "I'll be here," he said breathlessly. "Don't worry…"**

**I got off and went to the door. Just as I was reaching out to the doorknob I turned around. "See you soon, then?"**

**"Of course." Mello replied, nodding slightly.**

**I was halfway out the door before Mello spoke again. "Oh, and Near?"**

**"Yes, Mello?"**

**"I've been thinking, how would you like it if we moved back to Paris?"**

**A wide smile formed on my face. "Why that would be most wonderful, Mello." And with a radiant expression on his face, I closed the door on Mello.**

**Wondering the streets of Moscow you could say I worked myself into a state of depression. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, I wasn't doing anything in particular, and I wasn't thinking anything in particular. It was all maddeningly vague and I easily grew quite frustrated with myself. **

**Eventually my restlessness led me to make a reckless decision. I decided to take a Big Drink. Not just any Big Drink, mind you, I wanted to take the life of an innocent person. I wasn't worried about the whole, 'soul raving your mind' factor. Surely there must be something wrong with me to even be having these thoughts, much less carrying them through. I shrugged to myself in the creamy darkness. That part didn't matter. What I wanted to get out of the Big Drink was the thrill of the heart slowing, your own gradually with it…**

**It would be easy. I hadn't been a vampire for half a year, and even after drinking from L most of my mortal skin tissue was still there. There would be no need to apply makeup to blend in with mortals. As long as they didn't feel my cold hard skin I would be fine…**

**As I was plotting all this out I accidentally bumped into my victim.**

**"Sorry." I muttered as our shoulders brushed. We had already begun to walk away from each other when I realized she was going to be my target. I turned around and stepped in front of her so fast she couldn't see me. If she showed any alarm, it was by momentary wary flicker in her eyes. **

**"Excuse me miss, but what might your name be?" I asked in the most innocent, gentlemanly tone I could muster, knowing what evil intent I had for her.**

**"And why sir, should I tell you?" Her tone was steely and her dark eyes accusing and untrusting. Good. She was turning this into a game. A game I was going to win. **

**I thickened my French accent. "Well you see miss, I recently traveled here to visit a sick cousin 'oo lives just outside out side of Moscow…" I glanced around nervously. "But it appears I've gotten myself lost again." I smiled charmingly. "It's notting for a young woman like yourself to be considered about. I apologize for bottering you." As I had said this I had used my psychic powers to make the woman attracted to me. So as I turned to go I was expecting the shrill cry of, "Wait!" **

**I turned to her, plastering an innocent expression on my face. She toyed with a piece of her dark drown hair nervously. "Well it would be a terrible thing to leave you wandering the middle of the night… How would you like to stay at my house tonight? It wouldn't be a bother, my parents are away on business and-" She quieted abruptly and blushed. **

**"I am truly grateful and forever in your debt." I bowed slightly.**

**As the girl led the way back to her house I slyly linked our arms. She jumped slightly at the contact, and then began walking again. **

**"What did you say your name was, miss?"**

**"Veronica…" **

**I smiled at her and looked off into the distance, pretending to ponder her name. It was odd for me to be deceiving her like this, and I knew it was wrong for me to kill her. I had already closed in on my prey though, I couldn't back out now.**

**"Enchenté, Mademoiselle Veronica." I said, throwing in French for bonus points. "It is truly a pleasure, my name is Near." **

**Veronica smiled sheepishly. "The pleasure is all mine, Near."**

**Walking back to Veronica's house took only a few minutes but I had to restrain myself form not walking as a mortal. I had gotten so used to walking with Mello…**

**In that time Veronica and I made polite small talk, and of course my mind was elsewhere. I questioned about the kill, how I should go about bringing it, how long I should wait to do it. To be truthful I was actually sort of nervous, this would be the first time I had killed since that oaf in Greece, and it would a completely different, but common, Mello had explained to me one night, way of taking a victim. Oh well I thought, at least it was more interesting then scouting dirty alleyways for the scum of the street.**

**Veronica's home was small but cozy. It had a homely feeling to it, and I smiled slightly at the tacks of papers and books simply lying about places. **

**Veronica stoked the fire, trying to bring up some flames from the embers. She then turned around and began to clear off an old couch. "I apologize Near, we don't normally have guests so we don't have an extra room for you, so you'll have to sleep on the couch." She sneezed after upturning some dust. **

**"Veronica tell me something." I said seriously, dropping my French accent. She looked up at me, a slightly confused look on her face. "Yes Near?" **

**I smiled evilly as I whispered this in the darkness, "Do you believe in vampires?" **

**Before she could reply I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to me, a death-grip of an embrace. **

**"Near?! What are you-" I cut her off, my teeth sinking into her smooth neck. As I began to drink her blood she sighed, making an "Oh…" sound, as if she knew I wasn't human all along. **

**Veronica's blood was **_**good**_**. I felt like a pickpocket who had just stolen a rich man's wallet. I knew it was wrong, but it still felt good to do it. Veronica did not squirm or struggle, her body was completely relaxed. I was sad to feel her go, to experience the flow of her sweet blood slow. When her heart stopped permanently, sickening thought came into my mind. I dropped Veronica's body to the floor, staring down at her. What I had just done, killing this poor innocent who could have lived a full and happy life, well it reminded me of B. I hear B.B. laughing in my mind. Laughing at the sheer irony of what I had done. I had promised myself, I had promised Mello I wouldn't do this. I had betrayed Mello…**

**I ran out of Veronica's house, leaving it behind for forever. I ran as fast as I could, mortals only caught glimpses of me here and there. Soon I was back at our hotel, sobbing and breathless. I went around back for a few moments to calm myself. Mello would forgive me, right? He might be angry and disappointed in me, but he would forgive me, right? Everyone makes mistakes…**

**After recomposing myself I stepping into the hotel and walked up three flights of stairs to the floor of our apartment. My gait was a near shuffle, and my head was hung slightly in shame and sorrow. Slowly I retrieved the key from my pocket; slowly I put it in the knob and turned it…**

**I was greeted by empty silence. I wasn't concerned at first. Mello could have gone out hunting, or to see his agent. There were a number of things Mello could be doing. However I grew suspicious when there was no note on the dining table. Mello always left notes…**

**After discovering the absence of a note a sense of urgency filled me. I walked into the kitchen and checked the cupboard for the bottle of blood we kept in case of emergency. It was gone. I flinched as I bit my lip with my left fang. Ignoring the small trickle of blood running down my face I walked into our bedroom, a hollow and foreboding feeling in the put of my stomach. Likewise my feeling was confirmed when I saw no coffin in our room. I rushed to the closet, not controlling my strength and nearly ripping the door off its hinges. I choked. Mello's clothes were gone.**

**The blood tears were flowing openly now, and I felt despair wallow in my mind. On the writing desk sat my three dolls. There was a small slip of paper sticking out from underneath the Mello doll. As I picked it up I sobbed out loud. It was the same expensive parchment he had used in Paris. **

**On the paper were only seven words. Those seven words broke my heart and sent a thousand screams through my body. **

_**I am sorry and I love you.**_

**Mello was gone. Mello had left me. Had Mello left because of what I had done to Veronica? No, that wasn't it. Mello had apologized, implying that he left for his own actions. But what had Mello done to abandon me? I decided I didn't care. **

**It was time for me to learn how to live a vampire's life without Mello. As much as I wanted to hold onto Mello, it was time to cast him away.**

**L'Extrémité**

**(The End)**

**

* * *

_SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU MUST READ THIS:_** Ok, I know what you're all thinking: Man, that was a bad chapter, it was sort of short, had not yaoi, had a depressing ending, AND IT'S THE END OF THE STORY!  
Well be sad no longer my fine friends, for a big thank-you to all the reviewers/ INFORMATION ABOUT THE SEQUEL can be found by watching this video, copy and paste the URL, just delete the spaces:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 2 m R m K s i C a 0 o

If you have any questions about the sequel/prequel to the sequel, (A.K.A. the three songfics I mentioned in the video) drop me a PM or comment the video!

Love to all,

Backyard Bottomslash


End file.
